Rekindled-A Kylo Ren & Rey College Story-(INDEFINITE HIATUS!)
by TheKyloFanatic
Summary: Life is hard, College is even more difficult. Rey Kenobi hasn't had an easy life, she's lucky she even got to go to college. She got there but things are about to take a turn for the worse, in the form of ex-boyfriend Ben Solo, or as he goes by these days, Kylo Ren. What's going to happen next? Read this story to find out! Rating T to be safe. MAY NOT BE CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Information About The Story

I just thought I'd post this so there won't be as much confusion about the story.

For the purpose of this story Rey and Kylo will be the same age. (I know there's an age gap between them but just ignore that for this story.)

Rey and Kylo's baby is only about a year old, I'm thinking Rey waited a year before going to college.

Han and Leia DON'T know about the baby. Han moved away and Leia didn't keep in touch with her.

Kylo will start college the same time as Rey. The rest will be explained in the story.

Any other questions? Feel free to message me or comment below. Also if you want to be a character in the story let me know.

Take care & I'll talk to you guys soon!


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Rey Kenobi had never had an easy life. She lost her parents at a young age and was taken in by her grandfather.

When she was in high school things got a little better as she met Ben Solo and the two quickly became an item.

Things took a turn for the worse however on the night of graduation. Rey caught Ben kissing another girl at a celebration party thrown by his parents. Without a word to anyone, Rey left and never spoke another word to Ben Solo.

Last she had heard, he got involved with a bad group of people, had a huge fight with his parents and left home.

Rey hadn't heard a word from him since. His parents hadn't spoken to her either. Apparently they had split up after everything that had happened with Ben and Han had moved to another state altogether.

While saddened by this, Rey had more pressing matters to attend to. For one her grandfather had just died and what he had left her was just enough to get into the college she wanted.

The other matter was a little trickier. Unknown to anyone else except her closest friends Poe and Finn and her grandfather, Rey had been pregnant the night of the graduation party and had given birth in secret 8 months later. The father was of course Ben, but she had NO intentions of telling him that.

"Besides, she said quietly to herself. It's not like he's ever going to find out. He's probably in another state or country by now. And even if he did find out, I doubt he'd want to be a father anyway. He made it perfectly clear that night that he doesn't care about me."

Seeing that she was all packed, she grabbed her daughter's bassinet and quickly settled her in the car before taking off on a new adventure.

"College here I come!"

To Be Continued...

A/N- This just popped into my head at random so I decided to post it and see what you guys think.

It's my first AU not in the Star Wars universe and I hope it'll be easier to write.

Please comment below and let me know what you think so far. I promise more of Rey's past will be explained later.

See you with more soon! 😁😄


	3. Chapter One

It was very early the next morning when Rey finally arrived at Naboo college. After finding a place to park she grabbed her sleeping daughter out of the backseat and hurried to the Dean's office.

After knocking on the door and being told to come in Rey found herself face to face with a small petite elderly lady. The lady smiled at her before introducing herself.

"My name is Maz Kanata. Welcome to Naboo college. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Rey Kenobi, I'm starting college here in a couple days. I just wanted to get a few things settled before classes start."

"I'll do my best to help you young lady. What can I help you with?"

"I heard that some colleges offer childcare for single mothers while they are attending classes. Is this true? And if it is can I afford it?"

Maz smiled at Rey before answering her question. "Yes child we do offer childcare at our college and since you are a full time student who I also see will be living on campus, it's $50 a month."

Rey chewed on her lip for a moment before nodding. "I'll find a way to afford that. Perhaps I can find a job near campus to earn some extra money. "I'm also wondering when I can pick up my books and move into my dorm?"

Maz did a quick search on her computer before replying. "You can pick up your books tomorrow, our bookstore is closed today. And as for moving into your dorm, you can go there right now if you like. She then handed a slip of paper to Rey. Here is the number for your dorm room. The only major rule is NO smoking or alcohol in the dorm rooms. Otherwise you can do what you want, within reason of course."

Rey laughed. "I don't smoke and I can barely tolerate liquor so that won't be a problem for me. She stood up to leave. Thank you for your help miss Kanata you've been most helpful". With a friendly wave Rey left and went in search of her dorm room.

After walking around for a little while she finally found it. For the time being she was alone but she knew she would have a roommate when classes started up. After changing her daughters diaper she set her down for a nap and decided to do the same thing herself.

Her last thought before sleep took her was "I think I'm going to like this school a lot. This is the fresh start I needed." Then with a smile on her face she to fell asleep.

To Be Continued...

A/N- I'm so excited by the positive response I've received on this story so far. You guys ROCK!

I know this chapter was slow but it needed to set things up for the start of classes, which should be next chapter.

We will meet Poe and Finn for sure, and maybe Kylo Ren and his crew. The professor of Rey's class will be familiar as well!

Take care and I'll see you guys with more soon!


	4. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Rey was thrilled when she saw who her roommate was. It was one of her best friends (and Ben's too) from childhood.

"Jessica! It has been way too long. I'm so happy to see you! I didn't know you were going to be attending school here. I love what you did with your hair! We have so much to catch up on, which we will do after classes today."

Jessica gave Rey a huge hug before looking pointedly at the bassinet where her daughter was laying. "I'm happy to see you to Rey. And I can see we have a LOT to catch up on. Is she Ben's? And how old is she? What's her name? Can I be the godmother?" She was laughing at the last one.

"Yes she is Ben's and she's a year old now. Her name is Satine. And you can be her unofficial godmother if you want. Rey then looked at the time. I better get her to the daycare and then hurry to class. I don't want to be late on my first day.

"I'll walk with you and then walk to class with you. What class do you have first?"

"I have English first and then a advanced biology class this afternoon. Come on let's go."

The two friends caught up on some of the things they had missed the past few years before returning to the campus and heading to the first English class of the year.

Rey had barely stepped in when she was ambushed by hugs by her two other best friends Finn and Poe.

"Rey Kenobi why on earth didn't you write to us over the summer? Finn demanded. We worried that something had happened to you."

Poe put a hand on his friend's shoulder, calming him down. "I'm pretty sure Rey had a good reason for not writing to us Finn. He then looked around to make sure no one was listening before asking his next question. "How's the baby?"

"She's good and perfectly healthy. I'll let you guys see her when classes end today. And Finn I'm so sorry for not writing, it was just a busy summer looking after Satine and preparing for college. I'm glad this school has a daycare so she can be looked after there while I attend classes."

Poe and Finn looked at each other before nodding in agreement about something. "Finn and I would like to help you pay for the daycare. How much is it?"

"$50 a month but you guys don't have to..."

Rey was silenced by two $50 dollar bills being shoved into her hands. Finn gave her another hug before going to take his seat.

Rey was going to take her seat as well but was stopped by Poe.

"I know you don't want to tell him, and trust me I can understand why, but I think you should tell Ben about the baby. He has the right to know he's a father. And it's best he hears it from you and not someone else. Please promise me you'll think about it." He then gave her hand a squeeze before he went to take his seat beside Finn.

Sighing, Rey went to take her seat beside Jessica. Ignoring the curious look on her friend's face, she took out her notebook and focused her attention to the front of the room where the teacher had just arrived.

"Welcome to first year English everyone. I'm your professor Orson Krennic. If you will please look at the course outline I left at your seats, we will go over what we will be covering this semester." He then went to close the door but three late students arrived before he could do so.

"Is this the room for first year English? A girl with short blonde hair asked.

"Yes it is. Now if you will please take your seats, I'm about to begin the lesson. If you are late again you will have to catch up on what you missed on your own. I will have this door closed by 9:00. Understood?"

The three nodded and then took their seats. They then spent the next 2 hours taking notes on class requirements and then they were assigned their first essay of the semester.

"This will be due on Wednesday. It will give me an idea of where your all at writing wise and will also prepare you for all the other essays you will be writing in my class. Have a good rest of the day. Class dismissed."

"I'll see you later Jessica called out to Rey. I have a computer class next." With a wave Jessica quickly jogged out.

Rey then quickly packed up her bag and was about to hurry off when she slipped on something slippery on the floor. She would have fell face first if someone's arms hadn't caught her by the middle.

"Thank you..." She froze when she looked up into the black eyes of Ben Solo.

He looked equally surprised by who he had helped. He quietly murmured "Your welcome." He wanted to say more but Rey quickly untangled herself and ran out of the classroom.

"Rey wait!" He called out to her. It was too late however, she was long gone.

"You know her?" Hux asked seeing the look on Kylo's face.

"I'll tell you about it later. Let's go."

Kylo then walked out, leaving a confused Hux and Phasma behind him. With a shake of their heads they followed after him.

To Be Continued...

A/N- I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. I got everything in that I wanted to.

So Rey and Kylo came face to face, even if it was very brief. They'll have a longer encounter in the future. Hux and Phasma will be a big part too. And I plan on making Hux a little more nicer than he usually is.

I want to thank EVERYONE for the huge support of this story so far. I hope you all continue to enjoy it!


	5. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

Rey's mind was in a whirl as she sat in biology class taking notes. She still couldn't believe that Ben Solo or as he was known as these days, Kylo Ren, was attending the same college as her. She didn't think he would bother going to college. Sure he had gotten good marks, but he never seemed interested in it. Rey wondered what made him change his mind.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that the professor had dismissed the class and that everyone was leaving. She would have sat there for a long time if someone hadn't bumped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey you! Class is over you know? Unless you want to stay here all day."

Rey blinked in surprise and noticed that the girl was indeed telling the truth, everyone was gone.

"Uh thanks Rey said to the girl embarrassed. Guess I wasn't paying attention. My names Rey by the way."

"I noticed you seemed spaced out the girl said wryly. My name is Jyn. Jyn Erso."

"Great meeting you Jyn. Perhaps when I'm not as "spaced out" we can hang out sometime?"

Jyn nodded and handed Rey a piece of paper with her dorm number and cellphone number on it. Then with a wave she hurried off.

This put Rey in a considerably better mood. That is until she heard two familiar voices in the hallway having a conversation. A conversation about her that is.

"Jessica you don't know the whole story" came Kylo's exasperated voice.

"All I know is that you hurt my best friend Kylo. I'm still yours too, but what you did to Rey was awful. How could you cheat on her like that?"

"Cheat on her? What on earth are you talking about? I never cheated on Rey. I loved her!"

Having heard of enough of Kylo's lies, Rey decided to step in and voice her opinion on the conversation.

"Jessica, why don't you go back to our dorm or something. I'd like to talk to Kylo alone for a moment.

Jessica looked hesitant but after receiving an encouraging nod from Rey, left her to face Kylo alone. Once they were alone Rey whirled on him.

"What kind of game are you playing?Ben or whatever the hell your name is.

Why are you going to this college? And why did you lie to Jessica about cheating on me?"

Kylo frowned at her confused for a moment before answering her questions.

"I would think it's obvious why I'm here Rey. I'm taking classes here so I can make something of my life. And I didn't lie to Jessica. I never cheated on you and I don't understand where you got the idea that I did." He then noticed that they were attracting a small crowd and started moving down the hallway so they could talk more privately. He then gestured for her to explain herself.

Shooting him a glare, she heaved a big sigh before talking.

"Does the night of our high school graduation party ring any bells? Remember how I left early and never talked to you again after that? That was because I saw you kissing that girl at the party. I was devastated, I thought I meant something to you but clearly I didn't. How could you do that to me?"

"Rey I NEVER cheated on you. That girl you saw, that was Bazine Netal. We had known each other since we were kids. She was just congratulating me on graduating. The kiss was unexpected but I shoved her away as soon as she tried to take it further. I loved you and would have never done anything to hurt you. I was distraught when you left. With no one to talk to, I turned to drugs and other bad things to try and forget you. That was also the point where I stopped talking to my parents and took on the name Kylo Ren to make myself feel more powerful. I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry that I did. Let me make it up to you somehow."

Rey shook her head. "I don't know if I can forgive you or ever trust you again after what you've done. I have to go now, I have somewhere I need to be." She then ran off without a second glance at him.

Her sudden departure raised suspicions in Kylo's mind. He decided to follow her and see what she was up to. After following her for what seemed like forever she finally stopped at the campus daycare centre.

"Why on earth would she stop here? Is she working here or something?"

What he saw next totally surprised him. Rey came out of the centre carrying a bassinet with a tiny baby girl inside. Kylo almost had a heart attack at the sight.

"What aren't you telling me Rey? And what other secrets are you hiding?"

Kylo vowed to get to the bottom of the mystery before heading back to campus for his last class of the day.

To Be Continued...

A/N- The cat is out of the bag. At least sort of. Kylo knows Rey has a child, what he doesn't know is that the child is his. I don't plan on revealing that right away. I want Kylo to squirm about this for a bit.

Also you may have noticed I've included some characters from Rogue One in this story. While they won't play a major role, I thought it'd be fun to include them.

And don't worry I plan on including Kylo's family at some point. Just have to find the right moment.

Next time Rey will be hard at work in class and maybe a couple days time skip to include the first party of the year.

Thanks again for the amazing positive response to this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. And if there is anything you want to see me include in this story please let me know.

Have a great weekend and see you next time! 😁😁😁😁😁


	6. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

A/N- This chapter will focus mainly on Kylo. Enjoy!

Kylo was very distracted the rest of the day. He couldn't get the image out of his head of seeing Rey carrying that baby. He had so many questions but no answers. He made up his mind to talk to Jessica after class ended for the day.

As soon as class ended Kylo quickly ran from the room to find Jessica. Luckily for him she wasn't difficult to find. He soon cornered her in a quiet hallway and after gathering his thoughts began to talk.

"I have questions Jessica and I believe you have the answers I seek."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kylo. Perhaps you could be more specific Jessica asked cheekily."

Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Then he forced a smile on his face before starting again, this time in a more friendly tone.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you Jessica? I missed playing video games at your house. I also missed how you would always try to dye my hair to make me cool like you. But what I missed most of all was our long conversations and sharing some of our biggest, darkest secrets with each other. How about we do that now? I'll tell you some of my secrets and you tell me yours."

Jessica looked hesitant but seeing the genuine smile on Kylo's face, finally agreed to do what he asked.

"You first she said."

"Sure he shrugged. What do you want to know?"

"Was there anyone else since you and Rey split up? I'll know if you're lying."

"I swear on my dead grandfather that there has never been anyone else but t Rey since our breakup. My turn. Has there been anyone else for Rey?"

Jessica thought back to her conversation with Rey from a couple of days ago. She then shook her head. "No, Rey hasn't been with anyone since you two broke up. "My turn again. Why did you choose this college? Did you know Rey was coming here?

"Technically that's two questions. But since I'm a fair and decent person I'll answer them both. I chose this college because my grandfather went here, it's also where he met and fell in love with my grandmother. And no I didn't know Rey was coming here, that was just a bonus. He then looked at his watch and frowned seeing what time it was, he had to meet Hux and Phasma. One last question before I go. If Rey truly hasn't been with anyone else why did I see her with a baby earlier?"

Though she didn't show it on the outside, on the inside Jessica was panicking. She couldn't betray Rey and tell Kylo that the baby was his. She thought for a second then thought up a perfect excuse.

"Rey got a job with the daycare centre here watching the babies. Since she had homework I'm assuming that's why she had the baby with her. That way she could work in peace and quiet and nothing would disturb the baby."

Kylo frowned not totally convinced Jessica was telling the truth. Unfortunately before he could call her out on it, Hux and Phasma arrived. Seeing them, Jessica scuttled away.

"What's her hurry? Hux asked puzzledly. We won't bite if that's what she's scared of."

"I don't think that's what she's scared of Hux. Then deciding to put the conversation out of his mind for the time being gestured for his friends to follow him. While walking and half listening to Hux and Phasma's conversation, Kylo had the nagging sense that he was missing some important key detail.

"But what is it? What are Jessica and Rey hiding from me? I'll find out if it's the last thing I do" he vowed to himself.

To Be Continued...

So some stuff was cleared up but not the mystery of Rey's baby. I don't want Kylo to know right away, it'd ruin the suspense of it did. Kylo won't give up though, he may even get Hux and Phasma involved to solve the mystery.

Next up is a time skip. It'll be Friday, a project will be assigned, and there will be party. Who know what will happen at that?!

A huge thanks to everyone reading this so far. The response this has received is mind blowing to me. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it!

Hugs and kisses to all of my readers and have a great weekend! See you soon with more!


	7. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

After the way the first crazy week of college had gone, Rey was glad it was finally Friday. She was also surprisingly excited about the first party of the year, which considering how her last party had gone, was a miracle. As she sat taking notes in English class that morning she was confident that nothing was going to go wrong today. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Professor Krennic assigned a huge project minutes later.

"For your first major project of the term you will be doing a biography of a famous author. They can also be a poet but you must include two major works they have written and whether either of those works were turned into movies. Also you must include a detailed history of their lives. Everything from the day they were born to the day they died, if they are deceased. Bonus marks if you include visuals. Since this is a big project I will be assigning you a partner to work with. Each of you must contribute an equal amount of work to the project or you will lose marks. You will also lose marks if you plagiarize their work from a website, use your own words, I want to see how creative you are. You have one month to get this done before handing it in to me. Now let's assign your partners shall we?

Finn you will be working with Jessica. Jessica smiled at him and Finn blushed as he looked away.

Poe you will work with Jyn. Jyn sighed but nodded at Krennic's decision.

And Kylo you will work with Rey. He then went on to announce the other pairings but Rey had stopped listening after learning who her partner was. This was a nightmare, how could the professor be so cruel?

"Alright that's it for today. Have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday.

The class then started shuffling out and Rey had almost made it when Kylo's voice called out to her.

"When do you want to start working on the project?"

"How about next week sometime. I've got an assignment from another class to work on this weekend." She made sure to avoid looking at his face as she said this.

"Very well. But just so you know, you can't avoid me forever. Are you going to the party tonight?"

Rey hesitated, biting her lip before answering him. "I think I'm going. Jessica, Finn, and Poe are, so yeah probably. Are you?"

Kylo nodded. "I'll be coming as well, with Hux and Phasma. I have to get to my next class. See you later."

Once he was gone Rey sighed and wondered what had made her think this was going to be a good day? She too then went to her next class.

Time Skip- The Party

After finding a nice girl from her biology class who wasn't going to the party to watch Satine, Rey finally arrived at the party with Jessica.

"Wow! Jessica exclaimed. Our first college party of the year. Can you believe it Rey?! I finally feel like I'm part of the in crowd!"

"Jessica, you were always fine the way you are. A party doesn't change anything. Now let's find Finn and Poe and have some fun."

They had to weave their way through a lot of bodies to find them. When they finally did Rey could tell Poe was already slightly drunk. Finn smiled when he saw them and waved them over.

"Glad to see you two made it. I wasn't sure you were going to come Rey, you know, after how the last party went."

"I'm putting that behind me. I'm here to have a good time and put that and my stressful first week behind me. She grabbed Finn's hand. Let's dance!"

While the two of them were dancing, Kylo looked on jealously. Phasma caught this and chuckled.

"Jealous are you?"

Kylo huffed. "I'm not jealous, just surprised she'd dance with him that's all. Where's Hux?"

"He went to get us something to drink and probably flirt with every woman he can on the way back."

"Aren't you jealous? After all, I thought you two were an item."

Phasma shrugged. "I'm not worried. He may flirt but I know he'll always come back to me. I'd scare him off if I became all jealous and insecure."

Kylo then noticed that Rey and Finn had stopped dancing and that Finn was now dancing with Jessica. Poe was nowhere in sight. Kylo decided to make his move and went to dance with Rey.

Rey tensed when she saw him heading her way. She thought about bolting but instead held her ground and let him come to her.

"Hello Rey, having a good time? I noticed you were standing her all by yourself and decided to come over and dance with you." He held out his hand expectantly.

Rey reluctantly placed her hand in his and the two of them danced to an upbeat techno song.

"This if fun Kylo spoke after a bit. Reminds me of all the dances we went to in high school. You remember those?

Rey tensed in his arms but then responded with a quiet "yes. I remember those like it was yesterday. Too bad you went and screwed things up."

Kylo pulled back to look at her. "I didn't screw things up Rey. You just keep telling yourself that to justify breaking up with me. He then changed the subject. I'm thirsty, would you like a drink?"

"That sounds good actually." They had just grabbed some punch, Kylo added liquor to his, when Rey got a text on her phone. She paled at seeing what it was about.

"Something the matter?" He asked, seeing how quiet and pale she had gotten.

"I have to go, something important just came up. Will you tell my friends that I had to leave and that I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Sure, but do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no it's fine." She grabbed her purse and was gone before Kylo could say another word.

To Be Continued...

A/N- Poor Rey can't even have fun at a party. And just when things seemed to be going okay between her and Kylo. They'll have better moments later.

And yes I plan on putting Jessica and Finn together. I think it'll be cute.

Next chapter we will find out what the emergency is with Satine. And Kylo might get closer to solving the baby mystery. They might also start working on the project.

Thanks again for the fantastic response to this story so far. If you want to see me include something, let me know. I love hearing from you guys!

Thanks for reading, take care and have an awesome day!


	8. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

"What's wrong?" Rey asked frantically when she got back to the dorm.

The babysitter, Ruby looked up with tears in her eyes. "I don't know. She just started burning up all of a sudden and then broke out in a rash. I don't know what to do, she won't stop crying."

"We have to take her to the hospital Rey said. They'll be able to tell us what's wrong there. Come on let's go!"

Rey put Satine into her bassinet and then her and Ruby drove quickly to the hospital. They got there in about 15 minutes due to light traffic at that time of night. After parking Rey ran into the hospital and straight to the emergency room.

"My baby is running a fever and has a rash on her chest. I'd like someone to check her out right now!

The nurse, a kind elderly woman smiled then replied. "Of course miss. Don't worry, a doctor should be with you momentarily. If you'll kindly take a seat over there."

Rey nodded and thanked the nurse before taking a seat beside a distraught looking Ruby.

She took Ruby's hands in hers reassuringly "don't worry Ruby, you did nothing wrong, this isn't your fault. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see."

Ruby looked at her surprised. "How are you so calm about all of this? You must have nerves of steel."

"Oh trust me, I'm a wreck on the inside, I'm just trying to keep myself calm so I don't breakdown. I'll feel better once I get her checked out."

Luckily a few minutes later the nurse escorted them to a cubicle and the doctor came in a few minutes later. After doing a thorough examination he was able to make a prognosis.

"Based on the symptoms I'm seeing here I'm confident in saying that your daughter has a case of Roseola. Has she been experiencing a runny nose and loss of appetite?"

"She hasn't been as hungry but I thought she was just being finicky. What can I do for her to make her more comfortable?"

"Roseola can last anywhere from 3-7 days. After that it should just clear up on it's own. You can apply a cool compress to help bring the fever down, otherwise you have to let it run it's course. If it doesn't clear up in 7 days come back here and we can order further tests." He shook her hand then left.

"Well we better get back to the campus so I can let Satine get some rest. I actually think we can all use it Rey said with a yawn."

When they got back to campus Rey paid Ruby for her services then went straight to bed.

She was rudely awakened the next morning by someone knocking on her door. Still half asleep she went to answer it. She almost fainted when she opened the door.

"Kylo! What the hell are you doing here? How did you find out where my dorm was?

"Poe told me when I told him you took off last night. He was worried about you, as was I. So what happened last night? You look like hell."

He then caught a glimpse of a baby in a bassinet and frowned. I was told you didn't have a child. What's one doing in your dorm room? Don't lie to me, is she yours?"

"She's mine yes, but before you ask, I don't know who the father is. It was a random one nightstand."

Kylo frowned angrily. "You told me that you had never been with anyone else. What else have you lied to me about?"

"I don't owe you any explanations. And now is not the time to do this. MY daughter is resting. She had a very rough night last night."

Kylo's face softened slightly at that. "What's wrong with her? Anything serious?"

"She has a common baby condition called Roseola. She should be better in a week or so."

Kylo stared at Satine in wonder then shook his head and turned his attention back to Rey.

"I have my books with me and my laptop with me. I know you won't want to go to the library but would you like to work on the project with me here in your dorm. I see Jessica isn't here so it shouldn't be a problem. And it will also keep you close to the baby so you won't have to worry as much. What do you say?"

"Alright. But promise you won't start playing your emo music or drone on about your grandfather for hours like you used to do in high school."

Kylo mock frowned in hurt. But soon started laughing.

"You've got yourself a deal, as long as you have snacks in here so I'm not tempted to start playing my "emo" music."

Laughing, Rey pulled out a couple of bags of chips from her backpack. After handing him a bag the pair got to work.

To Be Continued...

A/N- I had to look up what I wanted to be wrong with Satine. I wanted something minor but yet something a young mother wouldn't really know about. Roseola is a real thing and that's why I went with it.

And yay Satine unknowingly brought Rey & Kylo closer together. But don't forget Kylo doesn't know she's his daughter yet... it'll be trouble when he does find out.

Lastly, I need help deciding on what Kylo and Rey's majors should be. Please comment or suggest different options to me, I'm really stuck there. And I want them to have different ones, I don't want them to have the same careers.

Thanks again for the fabulous response to this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!


	9. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

The weekend went by way too fast for Rey's liking. Although some of that could have been due to the fact that she had a surprisingly good time working with Kylo on the English project. It had felt like old times but Rey reminded herself that it wasn't like that nor would it ever be again.

Satine was doing considerably better with her Roseola infection and that was why Rey felt comfortable enough to go to classes that morning. After dropping her off at the daycare centre she met up with Jessica so they could walk to English class together.

"Where were you this weekend? Rey asked her roommate curiously. I hardly saw you except for when you would come back to the dorm in the evening."

Jessica blushed slightly then admitted she had been hanging out with Finn.

"Ooh Rey said teasingly. Anything going on there that I should know about?"

"No not yet. We were just working on our English project and listening to music and getting to know each other better. I will admit that I like him though. I kinda hope he'll ask me out." She blushed furiously after admitting this.

"I'm sure he'll ask you out soon. I can tell Finn is interested, he's never spent so much time with a girl before. I guarantee he asks you out before the week is out."

They then arrived at their English class where Jessica quickly went to take her seat. "I'll be right there Rey told her friend, Kylo's waving me over to talk to him."

Jessica smiled knowingly at her friend. "Tell him I said hi."

Rey nodded then sat down beside Kylo. "What did you want to talk to me about? I saw you wave me over here.

"I want you to sit beside me today. Just for today, please?"

"Okay, but just for today." She was going to tell Jessica but she saw Finn go sit beside her so she wasn't to worried about her friend being offended.

Professor Krennic soon entered and started the lecture for the lesson. As they were taking notes Kylo discretely leaned over to whisper a question in Rey's ear.

"How's your baby doing?" I know she was pretty sick when we were working on the weekend. I can imagine how stressful that was for you.

"Satine is doing a lot better thank you for asking. It was a pretty stressful weekend for me but I must admit working on the project with you helped to distract me a little bit. I also wrote a couple of poems to keep me occupied.

"I like the name, it's very unique and pretty. And I'm glad I could distract you for a little while, I'm good at that from what I remember. And are you going to submit your poems to a publisher or something? Your poetry has always been very good."

"Don't give your ego a boost just because you were a great help this weekend, we were working and I needed to be focused on that. As for my poetry, I don't know. I'll think about it. That's why I'm in this class, I hope to improve my writing so I can be a famous poet someday. Poetry is my major you know?"

He nodded. "I thought it would be. Remember how many poetry contests you won when we were younger? I know you'll be a great poet someday. I'm taking this class so I can be a better writer as well. I want to be a musician someday but need to get better writing song lyrics."

"You always did have a good voice. Are you taking the music class offered here as well then?"

He was about to respond to her comment when professor Krennic started speaking.

"Unfortunately I have somewhere else to be tomorrow so I won't be lecturing. Before you start cheering, no classes won't be cancelled, you'll have a substitute and start writing a short story due Wednesday. Class dismissed."

"My music class is next, I'll see you later and maybe we work on the project some more or something." He then surprised her by kissing her on the cheek before meeting up with his friends who were looking at her in shock.

Too shocked to move Rey almost jumped out of her skin when someone poked her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a smirking Poe staring at her knowingly.

"Looks like someone isn't as over you as he thought he was. He then frowned. You've got to tell him about the baby. Before things get complicated."

"They already are Poe. I just don't know if I can truly trust him again. And besides I'm here to improve my future, not focus on a romance."

"It's your call but I think you're making a big mistake. I have to get to my next class but give Satine a big kiss from her uncle Poe okay?"

With a smile he walked off with Jyn Erso following close behind him.

Rey smiled knowingly and then headed off to her biology class (she was taking biology as a minor because she had always liked it). After a fun class she met up with Jessica to pick up Satine.

"Hey baby did you miss your mommy this morning? Mommy missed you. Let's get you a bottle then we can hang out for awhile before mommy meets up with Kylo. She turned to Jessica. You want to hang with us to? I'm sure Kylo wouldn't mind."

Jessica shook her head. "Thanks but um, Finn kinda already asked me to hang out with him. Maybe we could get dinner off campus tonight?"

"Sure, Rey smiled. You can tell me all about your fun afternoon with Finn."

"And you can tell me all about yours and Kylo's. I think it's so sweet that the three of you are hanging out like the family you are."

The sound of someone gasping and then dropping their books caused them both to turn around. Rey paled when she saw who heard them.

Standing behind them looking more angry than she had ever seen him was Kylo Ren.

"The only thing Rey could think of as she prepared to explain herself to him was "Oh Shit!"

To Be Continued...

A/N- Oh Jessica what have you done! The cats out of the bag now. And Kylo is VERY angry. I don't think Rey's going to explain herself out of this one.

Things might start to get ugly between them now. Kylo is going to get kinda dark after learning Rey's being lying to him.

And things were going so well at the beginning of the chapter. Guess it's up to Finn and Jessica to keep things light.

Thanks again for reading everyone and get ready for some fireworks! Comment what you want to see happen next! Take care and see you again soon!


	10. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Kylo please don't be mad at Rey about this. I was the one who wasn't watching what she was saying. Blame me." Jessica pleaded.

"Blame you?! Kylo asked incredulously. I'm not blaming you, in fact I'm very happy with you for revealing this secret. Now why don't you run along so me and Rey can talk."

"Yes Jessica, get going now. I'll talk to you later Rey said angrily."

With a hurt look on her face Jessica quickly walked away.

"Listen Kylo I can explain..."

"Explain?! He asked her furiously. Explain to me why you kept the fact that I have a daughter a secret for over a year. Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

Rey gulped "2 years she murmured quietly. I found out I was pregnant the night of our graduation party."

Kylo looked ready to explode at this news. "You kept this secret from me for 2 years?! How could you do this to me? I deserved to know that I'm a father!"

"You want to know why I didn't tell you? I didn't tell you because I saw you kissing that horror. And despite what you say, I know what I saw. She was kissing you and you were enjoying it! And that's why I decided not to tell you. I didn't want my daughter to have a rotten person like you as a father.

"Listen here you lying bitch, I did not lie to you when I said that kiss with Bazine meant NOTHING! How many times do I have to repeat myself before it sticks in your fat head?"

"You can repeat yourself a million times and I still won't believe you. And if you think I'm letting you near my daughter after talking to me like that, you're mistaken."

"Oh I'm going to be spending time with my daughter alright. Did you forget my mother is a lawyer? I plan on suing for full custody of Satine and I'll win. You will never see your daughter again unless I say so."

Tears started to roll down Rey's face at Kylo's threat. "Kylo she pleaded, you can't do this! I'm her mother, Satine needs me, I'm all she's ever known. There are certain things that only I can provide her with."

"You should have thought of that when you decided to keep the truth from me. But don't worry I'm sure I can look after her just fine. After all I'm friends with Phasma and she has experience with babies, I can go to her if I need help."

"Can't we talk about this like two rational adults? I mean think about your career, how are you going to take a baby on the road if you become a singer? It'll never work and it'll be stressful for her. If you won't think about me think about her Rey begged him."

"I'll make it work he said confidently."

He began to walk away before he turned around again.

"One last thing. In regards to our project. I'll work on my portion and you work on your potion then we'll get together a couple days before it's due and see what we came up with. I can't stand the sight of you anymore."

Then before Rey could protest he walked back to the campus angrily.

Rey broke down and cried. A comforting pat on the shoulder caused her to look up. She saw the concerned face of Poe Dameron looking at her.

"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Between sniffles Rey explained the situation to him. By the end of it Poe was looking at her with a mix of sympathy and anger.

"I told you to tell him sooner. Now it's a huge mess as I predicted it would be. I'm going to kill him for what he said to you though. He had NO right to say those things to you. I'm behind you in support every step of the way. I know Finn and Jessica will be too. In the meantime though where's Kylo? I'm gonna teach him a lesson for talking to you like that."

Rey laughed through her tears at Poe's words. "Don't bother with him Poe, he's not worth getting in trouble over. And thanks for supporting me, I'm gonna need it in the months to come."

"That's what friends are for hun. Now let's get back inside and back to your dorm so you can calm down."

She nodded in agreement and after checking to make sure Satine was still sleeping, she was but was stirring slightly.

"Come on sweetie let's get back to the dorm and mommy will change your diaper."

Once back at her dorm, Poe went to find Finn so he could fill him in on what happened.

"Rey thank god your back! I was worried after I left you alone with Kylo. Are you alright? What happened?"

Rey quickly changed Satine's diaper then laid her down in her bassinet.

As soon as she was settled Rey whirled on her friend.

"No I am not alright Jessica. Thanks to you not watching what you were saying Kylo is going to make my life a living hell! He's going to sue for full custody of Satine."

"What! Jessica exclaimed. He can't do that. Your her mother she needs you!"

"Well apparently he can do that, and his mother, Leia Organa is a lawyer so his chances are pretty good. Why weren't you paying attention? This could have been avoided if you would've just kept quiet."

"I'll make it up to you Rey, I promise!"

"A lot of good that's gonna do me, by now Kylo's probably told his friends what a lying bitch I am. No doubt he's called his mother too and I'll have to deal with that. Go ahead and make it up to me if you can. Though I highly doubt it."

Jessica grabbed the door handle to leave. Don't worry Rey, I WILL make it up to you, you'll see!"

In a blink she rushed off to do who knows what. Once she was gone are slammed the door angrily behind her, then picked up Satine and cuddled her close while she cried.

To Be Continued...

A/N- Well that was intense. It had to be written though. Things are going to be rough for the next little while. I'll chuck in some lighter moments between Finn and Jessica.

Kylo is going to be a nasty man for awhile. He thinks that he deserves full custody of Satine because of Rey's lies. Will he get it, we'll see.

And how awesome a friend is Poe? I know I'd want him in my corner. And what's Jessica got up her sleeve? Only time will tell.

Thanks for reading everyone. I know this isn't as light a read but I promise there will be lighter moments coming up!

Take care everyone and see you with another chapter soon! 😁😁😀😀😄😄😃😃👍👍❤️❤️💕💕


	11. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

Kylo awoke early the next morning so he could call his mother and tell her what had happened. It took a bit to psych himself into it since he hadn't spoken to her in a few years. He also had to tell his roommate Hux to go preoccupy himself until classes started, which he did without question. Taking a deep breath Kylo foaled his mother's cellphone number. After a couple rings she picked up.

"Ben? She asked, confusion in her voice. What a surprise! What can I do for you? I'm assuming you want something otherwise you wouldn't have called."

He scowled at his mother's words before forcing himself to calm down. "It's good to speak to you to mother. You are correct though, I do need your help with something. Yesterday I discovered I'm a father. I've been one for almost 2 years apparently but the truth didn't come out until yesterday. I want to sue for full custody.

Leia was quiet for several moments before she spoke cautiously. "Who's the mother? And why do you want to sue for full custody?"

"I'm assuming you remember Rey Kenobi from high school? She's the mother. And I want full custody because I'll be able to provide a better life for my daughter than she ever could. Plus she lied to me and that is unacceptable."

Leia sighed heavily. "Ben you need actual proof that she's a bad mother, lying to you doesn't automatically grant you full custody. No judge would ever grant you full custody because of that. And you know as well as I do that majority of the time the judge sided with the mother. You could maybe sue for joint custody but otherwise that's it."

"But there's got to be some way for me to get custody of my daughter! I've missed out on a year of her life because of that lying butch!"

"Language! His mother scolded him. Besides, after the huge blowup between you, me, and your father, I don't find myself to inclined to help you. I do want to meet my granddaughter though. I'm gonna come up next weekend to see her for myself and also to analyze the situation up close, then we can decide what to do. In the meantime treat the Kenobi girl with respect so you can see your daughter. I have to go, I'll see you next weekend. Goodbye son."

"Goodbye mother he murmured quietly as she hung up." After he was off the phone Kylo angrily threw his phone at the wall and his books on the floor. He then got changed and prepared for class.

He had barely stepped out the door when someone threw a book at him, hard and then slapped him in the face. Startled and angry he looked into the eyes of a clearly upset Jessica.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked her angrily.

"That was for what you did to Rey yesterday. She hardly slept last night because of you! She cried all night which in turn upset Satine so neither of them are feeling well this morning. In fact I tried to tell Rey not to come to class this morning but she insisted because she wants to get a good mark on the short story assignment. I hope your proud of yourself."

"Rey brought this situation on herself but I do feel bad she got no sleep. Perhaps I could after Satine this afternoon so she can get some rest? It's the least I could do."

"The least you could do is apologize! And until you do that and mean it, you can forget going anywhere near Satine. I'll be watching her this afternoon with Finn while we work on our project. Rey's going to relax in the dorm working on hers, maybe you could volunteer to help and apologize at the same time?"

"Perhaps I will go and help her out this afternoon, no guarantees on how things go though. She did lie to me you know, even if she thought she was justified. I do admire your concern for your friend though Jessica. But don't forget I'm your friend too. Try to see things from my perspective."

Jessica was about to reply when Finn came flying out of nowhere and punched Kylo in the face.

"That's for hurting Rey you big jerk. I hope she never forgives you what you did yesterday. He then grabbed Jessica's hand. Let's go, you don't want to hang around this asshole." With a glare in Kylo's direction Finn and Jessica walked off.

Hux and Phasma who had heard the commotion came over to check on their friend.

"Whoa! Hux whistled after seeing Kylo's face. He probably punched you a good one. I'm assuming you deserved it?"

"I MAY have deserved it, but I wasn't expecting it that's for sure. I'll get him back for that some day."

Phasma sighed at Kylo's immaturity. "Did you ever think that it's your immaturity that got you punched in the first place? Handle the situation like a man Kylo, we are NOT in high school anymore. Focus on your future which you can only have if you focus HERE!"

Then she turned on her sneakers and walked off to class without another word.

"You know I like you Kylo, and I have your back as a friend, but I think Phasma's right. Be a man and focus on getting started on your singing career. The rest you can figure out later."

He slapped his friend on the shoulder before hurrying off to class himself.

After stopping in the washroom to check his face, which was going to bruise later. Kylo steeled himself mentally and with his head held high hurried to class.

To Be Continued...

A/N- Another slightly tense chapter. But things should start getting better soon, I have a fun chapter planned next. It will also skip ahead a few days.

And yes we will be seeing Leia at some point. Someone has to keep that son of hers in line and she's the one to do it.

Kylo received lots of good advice this chapter. Whether he'll follow it or not remains to be seen.

Thanks to all my AWESOME readers for reading this and I hope this chapter is a good read too. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it and what you want to see in the future!

Also I posted a one shot called Kylo And Rey At The Carnival. I'd love it if you guys checked it out and left your opinions about it!

Take care & see you with more soon!


	12. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN

A/N-I have jumped ahead a few days to Friday as I wanted a bit of a lighthearted chapter after the last few. Enjoy!

Rey was super glad it was Friday. Today was the first football game of the year and she was anxious to see her friend Poe play in the game.

She was planning to attend with Finn, as she was still upset with Jessica, not as upset as she was with Kylo though.

They had formed a slight truce so they could work on their project together but Rey didn't talk to him outside of that. That was the only time she let Kylo see Satine to. Just enough so he wouldn't freak out on her again.

She looked at her phone, there was still enough time before game time to get a poem written and give Satine a bath. With a smile on her face Rey went back to her room.

Meanwhile in another part of the campus Finn was working up the courage to do something he had wanted to do for a few days now. He then saw who he was looking for and decided to go for it.

"Jessica! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked in his direction with a smile and slight blush on her face before walking over.

"What's up Finn?"

"Are you going to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, but it looks like I'm going by myself, Rey still isn't talking to me."

"Well uh maybe you'd uh like to go with me? That way you wouldn't be alone?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well uh yeah, if you want to that is."

"I'd love to! I've been hoping you'd ask me out. I may be a video game nerd but even I know when a guy likes me. I'll meet you outside the stadium at 6 and we can go in together."

"How about we meet a little earlier and grab something to eat before heading to the game?"

"Okay." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go shower and get myself cleaned up before the game. See you later." With a smile she ran back to her dorm.

Finn watched her go with a huge smile on his face then went to tell Poe the great news.

Game time

Finally after a few hours of preparation the time had finally arrived. The stadium was crowded as everyone gathered to watch the first game of the year against the Tatooine Raiders.

The crowd was raucous as the home team came on to the field. Rey cheered extra loud when Poe entered.

"Go Poe!" She screamed loudly.

The seat beside her which had previously been empty suddenly had a chuckle come from it.

Rey froze when she saw who was sitting beside her.

"What the hell are you doing here? You hate sports. Why did you decide to come to this game?"

He smirked at her as he answered her questions. "Poe is my friend as well, I thought I'd come to the game and show my support. Also, you've been impossible to get alone lately and I thought that this would be my best opportunity to talk to you. He then looked around and frowned slightly. I don't see Finn or Jessica. I thought you'd be coming to the game with them."

"I was going to attend with Finn, until he decided to ask Jessica instead. I'm not quite back on speaking terms with her yet."

Kylo huffed in annoyance. "You need to forgive her. What happened was an accident. She didn't do it intentionally. I can see it's hurting her as much as it's hurting you, even if you won't admit it.

Rey contemplated his words for a minute before nodding slowly.

"I might forgive her soon. You on the other hand... It'll take a lot for me to forgive you. And no I won't talk about the situation here at the game. I came here to forget about that for awhile. I want to have fun tonight and cheer on my friend. Real life can wait for a day or two."

Much to her amazement Kylo agreed. "You're right. Real life can wait. How about tomorrow we go to the coffee shop near the campus and talk things over there? I'll treat of course."

"Fine. I can do that. And since you're actually being nice about this, I'll bring Satine too. Now let's watch the game shall we?"

For the next two and a half hours Rey and Kylo cheered on Poe as he tried to lead his team to victory. The game was close and Poe took a few nasty hits out there but eventually the home team claimed the victory over their opponents.

"I must admit, I had a great time Kylo told her when the game ended. Would you let me accompany you back to your dorm?"

"Alright you can accompany me back to my dorm and kiss Satine good night. I'll congratulate Poe in the morning."

The walk back to the dorm was a silent one, but not tense like the past few days had been. Finally, they arrived back at Rey's dorm, Jessica wasn't back yet. Probably celebrating the victory with Finn and Poe.

"You can come in and kiss her goodnight while I pay the babysitter."

"That won't be necessary" Kylo told her. He handed some money to Ruby. "Will this cover your services for the evening?"

Ruby nodded dumbly at the amount Kylo held out to her before murmuring a quick good night to Rey. Once she left Rey turned to Kylo in surprise.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to, I could have taken care of it."

Kylo shrugged. "Consider it my way of trying to make things up to you." He then walked over to where his daughter was laying. She looked up at him with wide eyes before making a happy sound, as though she knew who her daddy was.

He kissed her forehead tenderly before quietly saying "goodnight my sweet little one."

He straightened then turned to Rey.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning around 11? We can get a coffee and breakfast and then talk things over. If that works for you?"

"11 should fine. Me and Satine will be waiting for you outside."

"Excellent!" "I'll be there and we can drive over together." He then kissed her cheek then left the room with a smirk."

"He's got some nerve doing that" she thought to herself red faced. She then changed into her pyjamas and fell into a dreamless sleep curious as to what the next day would bring.

To Be Continued...

A/N- I promised a lighthearted chapter and I think I delivered on that.

I had fun writing this as I love football, specifically NFL but college is good too. I didn't go into great detail but Poe is the quarterback, he wants to play sports professionally after college.

Rey and Kylo have declared a slight truce for the time being. Kylo might be realizing that he was too hard on Rey and is going to try to make things up to her. Only time will tell if he's successful.

Next chapter will be their coffee date. They will try and clear things up between them as best they can. It'll be fun and lighthearted like this chapter most likely. So stay tuned for that.

Thanks again to all my readers for making this story awesome to write thanks to all your guys support! Hopefully this chapter is a fun read for you guys! I'd love to know what you thought of it!

Take care and see you soon with more!


	13. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Rey was up early the next morning so she would have enough time to get her and Satine ready. As much as she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to this. Though she wasn't naive enough to think this would fix everything between them, this was a start.

Finally finished getting ready she got Satine ready next, which luckily didn't take as long. She looked at the clock and put Satine into her stroller.

"Come on sweetie it's time to meet Ky.., I mean daddy for breakfast." She left a note for Jessica who had apparently already left, in case she came back.

Satisfied, she hurried to the front of the campus to meet Kylo who surprise surprise was already there.

"Ahh there you are. I hope you didn't rush on my account. I would have waited longer if I had to."

Rey just shook her head with a slight laugh escaping her.

"Let's just go already. I'm hungry and could use a cup of coffee."

"Then we shall go." He then walked with her to his car. "Not bad huh?"

"This is gorgeous, how long have you had this?" "How did you afford it?"

"I've had it for a couple years now, it was a graduation gift from my parents."

After folding up the stroller, and setting up the bassinet, Rey hopped in the car, which was a black Ferrari. Kylo drove slowly as there was a baby in the car, one day he promised Rey to take just her for a ride so he could show her how fast it can go. 15 minutes later they arrived at the coffee shop.

It was crowded but Kylo managed to get them a table when people saw they had a young baby with them.

After ordering a couple of coffees and some danishes Kylo began talking.

"I'm truly sorry for what I said the other day. I was angry and hurt and lashed out at you in the worst way." Regardless of what you've done you didn't deserve those words I said to you. I'm hoping we can come to some sort of agreement today."

"While it will take some time for me to forgive you, I'm willing to listen to what you have to say today."

The waiter then came back with their orders. He handed Kylo his and then Rey hers. He also slipped Rey a piece of paper with a smile then walked back to the counter.

Rey blushed when she saw he had given her his phone number. Kylo noticed her blush and frowned.

"Are you going to go out with him?" I'm sitting right here but you're going to go out with another man?!"

"Kylo this isn't the time or place for this. Let's focus on what we came here to discuss. Or if you want to be a child and throw a tantrum over this we can leave right now."

"You're right" he said at last. I apologize about how I acted just now. Let gets back to what we were talking about. I realize that asking for full custody of our daughter was wrong, you are her mother and she needs you. Plus when I become a musician I'll be on the road all the time and won't be able to give her the full attention she needs. So instead of full custody, why don't we come to a shared custody arrangement that way we both get to spend an equal amount of time with her?"

"Or, we could co parent her together. It makes sense since we're living on the same campus anyway. I think that would be in the best interest of our daughter."

"That could work, though are you worried we will argue and fight all the time?"

"I know you aren't stupid enough to do that. Besides, I think Satine would like to hear her father sing lullabies to her. It's gotta be better than hearing my poems all the time."

"I doubt that, your poems are amazing, don't be so hard on yourself. You are going to be the worlds next great poet one day, I know you will. But I would like the chance to sing for her, even if I'm not perfect yet."

"Yes, I think our daughter would love to hear her "emo" father sing for her. I know I would, it's been a long time since I've heard you sing."

"Then it's settled. For now we will co-parent together and see how it goes."

"Agreed. But I do ask you to be patient on forgiving you. What you called me hurt me a lot and I'm not past it yet. Also I think that if either of us finds someone we want to go out with, we should introduce them to the other after a date or two."

At these words Kylo clenched his fists."I don't know if that's such a good idea, it might confuse Satine. Plus with all the work we have at college, there isn't really a lot of time for that kind of stuff."

"Fine. Rey said waving her hands. We'll discuss that at a later point. For now let's shake hands on what we've agreed on and go from there." She held her hand out for him to shake.

Kylo took her hand and kissed it instead. Satine then chose that moment to start crying.

"She probably needs to be changed. I'll go" Rey said.

"No need, I can do it, he then handed her some cash. That should cover our coffees and danishes."

Rey went to pay for their drinks and food while Kylo took Satine to the changing room.

"Here you go" she said paying the waiter from earlier.

"Thank you, and here's your change." Then seeing no one was behind her, he leaned closer to ask another question. "How would you like to go out with me on a date with me tomorrow night? I'll pick you up around 7?"

Rey was about to reply when a deep voice from behind her spoke frostily.

"I'm afraid she won't be able to do that as we will be busy looking after OUR daughter tomorrow night. And if you try asking her again you'll be going home with your arm in a cast understand?"

Shaking, the man nodded his agreement before walking off.

"I could have handled that myself, I was doing just fine without you. I'm not some damsel who needs a prince to rescue me. If you ever do that again you won't see your daughter for a week. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Instead of replying he whipped out his car keys and without another word strode for the car. Rey followed behind him without another word. The ride back to campus was a silent one. When they finally got back Rey was about to get out of the car before Kylo grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I'm sorry for my actions back there. I promise to restrain myself in the future. He kissed her hand again. "Can I come by your dorm later?"

"Fine. Come by later today and we can work on the project and you can sing to Satine."

After putting Satine in her stroller she walked back to her dorm.

Glad that he had appeased Rey for the moment, Kylo also went back to campus to find Hux and Phasma and share the good news with them.

To Be Continued...

A/N-And there you have Rey and Kylo's coffee date. It was a good date I think. A lot of progress was made anyway.

It won't be all smooth sailing but for the moment they are in a good place.

I had a lot of fun writing for a jealous, protective Kylo. That poor waiter didn't know what him. He'll think twice before flirting with Rey again. Kylo will also think twice before acting like that again, hopefully.

Again a huge thank you to all my awesome readers for reading this. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Also if you have things you want me to include please let me know!

Take care and see you again soon with more! 😁😁💕💕😀😀❤️❤️


	14. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE

Rey hummed all the way back to her dorm. When she entered her dorm however, she almost fainted.

On her bed were shopping bags filled with all kinds of stuff. Curious, she decided to see what was in the bags.

The first one was a onesie for Satine. It said "I woke up like this #flawless" Rey couldn't help by laugh, it was perfect.

After setting it aside she found s couple of really cute baby dresses and hair bonnets. She couldn't wait to try this stuff on Satine.

She then peered into the next bag. This one had an amazing book of poetry with poems by all the famous poets Rey liked. Rey flipped through it in awe. This book would be an enormous help with her poetry writing. Setting it aside for a moment, Rey decided to pull out the other item in the bag.

"A scrapbook!" She exclaimed in surprise. "I'll get great use out of this." When she opened it up a card fell out of it. Intrigued, Rey opened it up to read it.

It was from Jessica. "I hope you like the gifts that I bought for you and Satine. It's my way of apologizing for what happened. You have no idea how bad I feel and the fact that I may have ruined our friendship kills me. Included in this card is a coupon for a massage at a massage parlour near here, one for you and me. I'm hoping you will want to go get one tomorrow and then we can go for ice cream afterwards with Satine. Love you lots, Jessica."

Rey was startled as the door then opened. Jessica walked in and smiled when she saw Rey with the gifts she bought her surrounding her.

"I see you got my gifts. I hope you like them."

In response Rey gave her friend a huge hug. "Like them? I love them! I plan on having Satine wear the onesie tomorrow when we go for our massages."

Jessica beamed at this. "I knew you'd love that idea. I'm glad I thought of it. So, um, does this mean we're friends again?"

"He'll yeah it does! Sit down and we can watch some Netflix on your phone for awhile. I'm having Kylo over later."

Jessica raised her eyebrows at this, a suggestive look in her eyes.

"Not for that! Rey exclaimed with a laugh. We're going to work on our project then Kylo is going to sing a lullaby to Satine."

"Can you record that for me? I love the sound of Kylo's singing."

Rey just slapped her shoulder playfully then settled in to watch tv on Jessica's phone.

A couple of hours later Jessica's eyes widened at the time. "Shoot is that the time? I have to meet Finn in 20 minutes."

"You've sure been spending a lot of time with Finn. Anything going on there I should know about?"

"We've been seeing one another for a few days now Jessica admitted. He really likes me and I really like him."

"I'm glad. We'll have to hang out together sometime. What are your plans with him for tonight?"

"We're actually going to play one of the newest video games together. He likes playing them as much as I do."

"Sounds like fun" Rey grinned. "Have a good time."

"I will. See you later. And I expect full details when I get back."

"Ditto."

Once alone Rey flipped through her new poetry book for a bit, finding inspiration in the different poems.

At 7 o'clock there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called out.

Kylo soon entered and grinned when he saw Rey with Satine in one hand and a book in the other. He quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of them.

"What?" He asked when he saw the look on her face. "The two of you looked adorable and I wanted to capture a picture of that moment."

"That is so sweet and corny of you. Save that corniness for your song writing."

He chuckled. Then sat down beside her on the bed. "I remember us doing this in high school all the time. I miss those days. Maybe someday we can get back to that" he said wistfully.

"If you keep acting like you are right now, we just might."

"Really?" He the moved closer to her and put his arms around her shoulders and lightly massaged them.

Rey shivered from his touch but allowed him to continue his ministrations. Once finished he kissed both her shoulders tenderly.

"That was nice. If you promise to do that every time you come see me, you can come everyday."

He then turned her to face him and looked deeply into her eyes, seeing what he needed to see he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. As he moved his lips against hers Rey found herself slowly kissing him back. His tongue soon begged for entrance to her mouth, which after some hesitation she granted. They battled for dominance which Kylo won. This went on for several minutes before Rey finally broke away.

"If I do that too, can I come by every day?

"For that I think you earned a date. I'm not promising anything, and we will have to take things slow, but I want to give it a try and see where this can go this time."

"I like the sound of that. I guess we should work on the project for awhile?"

"We probably should. And then you can sing Satine to sleep."

The next couple hours were spent working and having fun as they talked about random things. But all good things come to an end and soon it was time for Kylo to leave. As promised, Rey let him pick Satine up so he could hold her and sing her to sleep.

After singing a beautiful lullaby he laid her down in her small crib where she was already fast asleep.

"Thanks for letting me come by tonight. It meant a lot to me. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm actually going to spend the day with Jessica. She wants to make things up to me in her own way. But I should be back later in the day if you want to do something."

"I'll text you and let you know. I hope you and Jessica have a good time tomorrow. Tell her I want to make things up to her as well." He then gave her a kiss goodnight before he left.

"What a night" she thought to herself as she sat back on her bed and read through her poetry book some more.

When she fell asleep later that night, it was with a huge smile on her face.

To Be Continued...

A/N-I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was just so easy to write and flowed really well.

I hope you don't think that I had them kiss too soon. It just felt like the right time for Kylo to go for it. Kylo wants to make things up to her and this seemed like a good place to start.

Rey of course will still be cautious and she might be right to but only time will tell. And I totally plan on her and Kylo and Jessica and Finn double dating at some point. Poe may even want to be a part of things with his girl.

Next chapter will be about a Jessica and Rey having a girls day before classes resume the next day. Should be fun.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Also if you have any ideas you want me to include in future chapters please let me know! I love hearing from you guys!

Take care and see you again soon! ❤️❤️💕💕😁😁😀


	15. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Rey was abruptly shaken awake the next morning by an eager Jessica.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to get up so we can get ready to go for our massages at the massage parlour!"

"Alright, Alright. Just let me get ready first, I also need to get Satine ready and feed her. We should have something to eat as well."

"We can stop in the way. I have more than enough money for breakfast. Finn gave me some and said it was on him. He wants us to have fun today."

As Rey was getting ready she received a text from Kylo telling her to have fun and that he would see her later as planned. There was a heart ❤️ beside the message.

Smiling widely Rey sent one back saying she was excited to see him, heart ❤️ included. Whistling to herself, she fed Satine and then her and Jessica set off.

They first stopped at the same place Kylo and Rey were at the day before. Luckily the waiter from yesterday wasn't working and after a quick breakfast they set off again. It was a bit of a ride to the massage parlour so the two friends chatted about anything they could think of.

"So did you have fun with Finn last night?"

"I did. I totally kicked his butt playing that new video game the first time. So we played another game and he beat me that time, though to be fair I wasn't trying as hard as I usually do. We then talked about our college goals and what we want to do once we finish our majors. I told him I want to be a digital artist, and he wants to be a computer animator and work on animated films. We ended the night with a kiss and a promise to do it again soon."

"I never knew Finn was such a romantic. I'm very happy for the two of you. I'm glad it's going well so far."

"What about you?" "How was your evening with Kylo?"

Rey blushed "it was a perfect evening. "We reminisced about our high school relationship and how each of us wants to try and find our way back to that. He gave me a shoulder/neck massage, and then he kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back? Was there tongue involved? Did he grope your boobs?"

"Yes I kissed him back, and of course there was tongue. He dominated the kiss by the way. And no he did not grope my boob, I pulled away before it could go further than that. That was the point that I agreed that I want to try things between us again, as long as we take it slow. He then sang Satine a lovely lullaby and kissed me goodnight before he left."

"That sounds like one romantic night. When are you going to see him again?"

"Later today I think. I'm not sure what we'll do but he promised he would come by. Actually he kinda begged if I'm honest. I loved it!"

"Just be careful okay? And if he does anything stupid let me know and I'll kick his butt for you."

"Noted. Though I might keep coming his butt too."

Soon they arrived at the massage parlour. It was a huge place and really expensive looking.

"Jessica, this place looks amazing! I do hope you didn't pay too much for our massages."

"Don't worry about it. I called my folks and told them you and I had a big argument and that I wanted to do something nice to make it up to you. They immediately offered to pay for whatever I decided on. They really like you Rey and had no problem helping me out. And don't worry, I didn't tell them what the fight was about."

Rey hugged her best friend with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for this and for being such an awesome friend. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. Can you forgive me for it?"

"Of course I can" Jessica said as she returned the hug. "That's what best friends do, forgive each other when they do something dumb. Now come on let's get in there and get rid of all the tension from the past few days."

As soon as they were inside they were ushered into separate rooms where they then waited for the masseuses to come and massage them.

Rey got a friendly woman named Shannon who smiled when she saw Satine.

"She's a cute little one. How old is she?"

"She's over a year old now, she'll be two in a few more months. "Is it okay if she's here? I didn't have anyone to leave her with so I had to bring her with me."

"I think she should be just fine. If anything, the soothing music will put her to sleep. Now hop on the table, remove the clothes from the top half of your body and I will massage your back. If you need anything else massaged don't hesitate to let me know. I want this to be a good experience for you."

Rey had a wonderful massage, she was close to sleeping at some points, she was sad when it ended but felt rejuvenated and relaxed afterwards.

Jessica gave her a thumbs up when she saw her and after paying the woman at the counter, they thanked them and left.

"I feel so good after that" Rey told her friend happily. "Thanks so much for that Jessica, I really needed that. I'll have to pay you back some day."

Jessica shook her head. "No need. Like I said earlier, this was my treat. Now let's go get some ice cream. I have a huge craving for some."

"There's the mall. If I read correctly when I was searching about Naboo college, they have a fantastic ice cream place."

"I'll be the judge of that, I'm the ice cream connoisseur remember?"

"I do. I thought Kylo was going to leave you at that place we tried back in high school, he looked ready to throttle you."

"That's because he's an idiot" Jessica said laughing.

"I won't deny that. And I won't tell him you said that either."

Finding a parking space at the mall was slightly problematic but they eventually found a space. Luckily the entrance they parked at was close to the ice cream place so they didn't have to search for it.

"After ordering two sundaes with the works and a small cup of vanilla for Satine they sat down with their ice cream and ate them slowly, that way they could thoroughly enjoy them.

Satine really enjoyed her ice cream, though a lot of it ended up on her face. She was quite happy about having it though.

"That was good" Jessica admitted. "I still think the one by my old house was better but this was pretty good."

Rey looked at her watch. "We better get back to campus soon, I want to shower before Kylo comes by."

"It looks like it might rain too. We better get going."

Jessica got them back to campus quickly and she sat with Satine as Rey had a quick shower. Once she was out she quick blow dried her hair before putting it up in a ponytail. She then put on a long beige skirt with a white blouse and put Satine in her new onesie.

Jessica then had a quick shower before changing into something nice as well.

"I'm gonna go meet Finn. Have a fun time hanging with Kylo and remember to share any juicy details with me in the morning."

"You too. Have fun!"

Rey didn't have to wait for Kylo for to long. About 10 minutes after she left, he showed up.

With a grin he put a blindfold on her before whispering in her ear...

"Prepare for a fun evening Rey. I guarantee you'll have a great time. Do you trust me?"

After gulping she nodded.

"Lead the way."

To Be Continued...

A/N-Hmmm what could Kylo have planned for Rey? Will it goes as well as he's thinking? We'll find out next chapter.

It was fun writing about Rey and Jessica having a girls day, I could see me doing that again in the future.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts on it below!

See you again soon with more!


	16. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Rey was startled by Kylo's words but couldn't deny she was intrigued by what he planned for them. Then a thought hit her.

"What about Satine?"

"Don't worry about that, it's all taken care of. I ran into Ruby on my way here and she agreed to babysit while working on an assignment she has to finish."

"I don't mind at all Rey, Ruby assured her. You go have a fun time with Kylo."

"Thank you!" Rey called back to her as Kylo lead her somewhere.

At last, after a lot of walking and cursing Kylo for making her where a blindfold, they arrived outside.

"I'm gonna remove the blindfold now alright? You have to promise you won't open your eyes until I tell you to okay?"

Eager to get the blindfold off already she nodded.

Kylo slowly removed the blindfold, hands lingering for a bit on her shoulders before stepping away from her.

"You can open your eyes now, he told her after a minute."

Rey opened her eyes slowly and gasped at what she saw. Kylo had set up a picnic blanket loaded with a basket of food, and glasses with what Rey assumed was wine, and candles.

"Do you like it? Phasma suggested it and I thought it sounded like a good idea."

"This is fabulous! I love it! I'll have to thank your friend Phasma for suggesting it."

"She'd like that. She's mentioned that she would like to talk to you and get to know you. But enough of talking, let's eat."

He and Rey each took a seat on the thankfully dry grass, as Kylo unloaded the picnic basket. There was a variety of sandwiches, salads, fried chicken, and a delicious looking apple pie for desert.

"Mmmm this all looks so good. Did you make this stuff yourself or did you have help?"

"I made the sandwiches and salads myself, I bought the fried chicken at the local grocery store, and I had help making the pie."

Rey helped herself to a couple of sandwiches and some pasta salad.

Kylo finally broke the silence. "I've had a real great time reconnecting with you the past couple of days" he told her with a grin on his face. I feel like we're in a better place than we've been in sometime."

"Me too" she said as she finished her sandwiches and started eyeing the apple pie.

Smiling, he cut her a piece and then cut one for himself. After he took a bit he exclaimed "I'm going to have to remember to thank Michelle for helping me with this pie, it's delicious!"

At hearing these words Rey froze. "Who's Michelle?"

"Just a girl in my music class, she's studying to be a concert pianist. We're actually working on a class project together. She's nice, I think you'd like her."

"Why am I just hearing about her now? And why do you seem so close with her? Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"How can you even think that? Michelle and I are just good friends who enjoy music, that's all. I'm only mentioning her because she helped me bake this pie for us."

"And what does she get in return? The chance to help raise OUR daughter? Has this whole hanging out and reconnecting thing been a ruse? Is she giving you tips to make me look like a bad mother so you can gain custody of Satine?!"

"Rey, your making too much of this. I wouldn't do that to you. I care about you a lot and wouldn't dare hurt you in that way. I'm hurt you think that low of me, I thought we were making progress?"

"My friends were telling me to be cautious but I didn't listen to them. Now I finding out you've been baking with some other girl? What's next? Are you going to get her pregnant too and leave her all alone?"

"Rey! Would you shut up and listen to me for a minute? There is NOTHING going on between Michelle and me. We are just working on a project that's due at the end of the week. Although to be fair, you are being hypocritical. You were the one who suggested we see other people. Now you know how I would feel if YOU were seeing someone else. Hurts doesn't it?"

"I apologize. If you say nothing is going on, then I believe you. But I'm going to tell you right now, if I find out you are lying to me about her I will never speak to you again. I hate being lied to."

"Then there is something I have to tell you. Your not going to like it but I need to be honest with you. You know how I freaked out when I found out about Satine?" Rey nodded. "Well, the day after our high fight I called my mother and um..."

"And asked her what?" Rey asked suspiciously.

"I asked her how I could get full custody of Satine."

"You what?! "How could you do this t me? I thought you understood that Satine needs me in her life! How could you do something so cruel!"

"My mother's a lawyer as you remember and I thought she'd have good advice for me."

"And did she?"

"She told me that a judge would never award me full custody and that she wouldn't help me anyway, not with how I've treated her and my father the past few years. Which was good advice, I realized that I was being stupid and that taking Satine away from you would be cruel.

"Well at least your mother has common sense. I should write her a letter thanking her."

"You won't have to do that. You can tell her in person. She's coming her this coming Friday to see you and Satine."

"I can't believe this! She's a lawyer Kylo, she might end up seeing me as an unfit mother and take Satine from me!"

"She wouldn't do that Rey. My mother's always liked you. She considers you the daughter she never had. She was not happy with me when we broke up, she somehow knew it was my fault."

"And it's your fault again too. I'm not going to put up with your bullshit twice. I'm ending this, whatever this is before it gets to serious." She then dumped the rest of her wine on him.

"Goodnight and goodbye Kylo Ren!"

She then ran back to campus with tears rolling down her face and not looking back to see Kylo in a similar state.

To Be Continued...

A/N- You didn't think it was going to be smooth sailing between them did you? Rey can only handle so much and Kylo keeps screwing things up somehow.

Rey might feel better when Leia comes to visit later in the week. I plan on having her and Rey have a nice relationship between them.

Kylo on the other hand won't have many people in his corner after this latest screwup. Jessica and Phasma in particular aren't going to be too happy with him. He may end up doing something even more stupid. Let's just say, we haven't heard the last of Michelle.

That's all for now! As usual please leave your thoughts on this chapter and anything you want me to include in the future! This story does well because of you guys so I look to all of you for suggestions! Take care and see you again soon! 💕💕❤️❤️😁😁


	17. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 **A/N- You guys will hate this chapter & Kylo. I have a plan for everything in the end though so don't worry. Things will get better I promise. Please leave your thoughts but in a polite manor please!**

Kylo almost had a heart attack when he prepared to leave his dorm that morning. Jessica was standing right outside the door waiting for him, an unpleasant look on her face.

"Let me guess?" Kylo asked wryly. "Rey told you about what happened last night?"

"Your damn right she did. How could you tell her that stuff and act like it's no big deal? You're nothing but a lying bastard and I'm ashamed to have ever called you a friend."

Phasma, who was coming by to meet Kylo on her way to class heard the racket and immediately went to see what was going on.

"What stupid thing did Kylo do now?" She asked tiredly. This seemed to be an every day occurrence with him.

"Oh, my stupid friend here screwed up with Rey MAJORLY last night when he not only told her that he had another woman's help in preparing their picnic, but that he had also called his mother for advice about full custody of their baby, and apparently she's coming to see Rey and Satine on Friday, you know, to maybe help with the case."

"You told Rey that?! Phasma asked him incredulously. Kylo I knew you were stupid but this is the last straw. I've had it with you and your childishness. Until you realize we're in college not high school I can't be your friend." She then smacked him hard in the back of the head.

Jessica then punched him in the nose before walking off with Phasma.

This day is off to a wonderful start. I wonder what else can go wrong?" Rubbing the back of his head gingerly he grabbed a tissue from his dorm for his nose then hurried to class.

Class didn't go much better. In English there was a mini test on what they had covered so far and then they were giving time to work on their projects which were due next week. Rey barely said two words to him as they worked, and once class was over she quickly left with Jessica and Phasma behind her.

Finn and Poe then confronted him once they left the classroom. And Kylo braced himself for another chewing out.

"Rey told us what happened" Finn said getting straight to the point. "My question is this" did you do it on purpose or are you just stupid?"

"I'm not gonna argue with you two about this. Rey told you the story and there's no point in rehashing it again. Now if you excuse me."

Poe punched him hard in the ribs and Kylo buckled just as Finn kicked his knee. They then walked away without another word.

"Need a hand?" Hux asked his fallen friend. Kylo shoved it aside and got up himself. "What did you do this time?" Hux asked with a sigh.

"I'm sure Phasma will share all the details with you later. I've got to go to my music class. He then hobbled off without another word to Hux.

Music class went considerably better for Kylo. They were going over how to read various notes of music and then writing it themselves. Talking to Michelle also made him feel better.

"Rough day?" She asked seeing all the bruises covering him.

"That's an understatement. Remember that girl I told you about? I screwed thongs up really badly with her last night. She despises me now. And the worst part is, is she won't let me see my daughter. Not that I blame her, but it still hurts.

"Oh you poor thing! Would it help if I explained the situation to her? I will if you want?"

Kylo shook his head. "No, that would make it worse. But maybe you can help me in another way."

"Sure. Name it."

"Meet me after class at my dorm so we can work on the project together. We can hang out for awhile afterwards."

Michelle looked hesitant about this but nodded slowly.

As soon as class ended Kylo raced back to his dorm to make sure Hux wasn't there with Phasma or something. Luckily he wasn't.

"Good" Kylo thought to himself. "He'd ruin what I have planned."

About 20 minutes later Michelle arrived, still looking hesitant.

"You can come in. I won't bite." He patted the bed beside him. "Come, sit and make yourself comfortable."

Once seated the two of them began working on their project. Kylo even turned on some classical music to inspire them.

An hour passed and Michelle was ready to go when Kylo stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"What's your hurry? Stay awhile. I have snacks, do you want something to eat?"

"I should be getting back to my dorm now, I have something else to finish for another class."

"Nonsense." He then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

She quickly pulled away. "Why'd you do that?" Is this because of what happened last night with Rey?"

"This has nothing to do with her" he lied. "I'm here, alone with a pretty, desirable woman, and I want to kiss you. That's not a crime is it?"

"You swear this isn't to get back at Rey?"

He crossed his fingers behind his back. "I swear it. I want you because you are pretty and I like you."

"In that case..." she leaned in and kissed him more passionately this time. Things started to get a little more heated as more groping and touching became involved.

Soon they had divested themselves of one another's clothes and after Kylo grabbed a condom, they had sex. They were laying there, basking in The afterglow when the door unexpectedly opened, Kylo thought he had locked it after Michelle arrived.

Hux took one look at the scene before him and shouted loudly...

"What the hell is going on here?!"

To Be Continued...

A/N- Don't kill me for this, but I needed this to happen to add more drama to the story. Kylo's life is in a downward spiral and it's only going to get worse from here. The good thing is, is that this will be the wake up call he needs to get his head on straight.

And poor Hux! Always make sure you lock the door when your doing "that." Is Hux going to tell Phasma, who in turn will tell Rey, what happened? I haven't decided yet. Hux isn't going to be happy with Kylo now either, I will admit that much.

Also, she may not realize it yet, but Michelle is totally being used by Kylo, she's going to be pissed when she finds out.

Leia won't be happy with her son either when she arrives, which will be soon!

I want to thank all my reviewers for suggesting ideas for this story. If I haven't yet, be patient, because I will. I thrive on your guys's ideas to help keep this story going!

Hope you all like this chapter and I promise things are going to get better! Let me know your thoughts about this chapter as always! See you guys soon with more! ❤️❤️💕💕😁😁😀😀👍


	18. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"What the hell is going on here?" Hux demanded angrily.

"Hux, it really isn't any of your business" Kylo tried saying.

Hux wasn't having that though.

"This is also MY dorm and I have a right to know what's going on in it.

He then threw Michelle's clothes at her.

"Put these on and get out, right now."

Seeing the look on Hux's face she dressed quickly and left without another word.

"Now that the whore is gone, would you mind explaining to me what happened here?"

"I'm not going to bother explaining things to you, I was in a bad mood and needed something to feel better. Michelle knew that and here we are.

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid, just because Rey is angry with you, you go and pull a stupid stunt like this?! When are you going to realize that you aren't a kid anymore Kylo? You are an adult with a young daughter, act like it for once in your life."

"I suppose your going to tell Phasma about this?"

"Of course I am, we don't keep secrets from each other and we aren't children, like you are."

"Whatever. Goodnight." Kylo then turned on his side and fell asleep.

The next morning

Hux was already gone when Kylo woke up the next morning. Which Kylo was glad about, he didn't need his holier than thou speech.

When he got to english, he noticed that Rey was absent from class, which was unlike her. He leaned over to ask Hux where she was.

"When Phasma told her about what happened between you and that woman last night, Rey had a panic attack and went outside to be alone and calm down. Jessica went with her though just to be on the safe side."

Kylo felt horrible hearing Hux's words. He didn't think Rey would take what had happened that badly. He wondered what he could do to make things up to her?

As soon as class was over, Kylo walked slowly to his music class where he knew he'd have to talk to Michelle about what had happened between them last night. He dreaded it.

He silently hoped she wouldn't be there, but that hope was dashed as soon as he walked in. She was already at a desk taking notes. With a sigh Kylo sat down beside her.

"How'd things go when I left last night? Your roommate seemed pretty upset."

"He's furious with me and barely speaking to me. And I suggest you don't go near him either, he hates you."

"Why? Because we slept together? That's not a crime. He's just being an asshole."

"Trust me, he's actually justified in how he feels. Meet me after class and we'll talk privately."

Looking confused Michelle nodded. A knot of dread forming in her stomach.

They met in Kylo's dorm after class to continue their conversation. Luckily Hux was no where in site.

"What did you mean by Hux was justified in his dislike of me? You promised that you wouldn't use me for sex, did you?!"

"I never meant to hurt you, and I thought that I was justified in what I was doing, but yes I did use you. I'm so sorry." He looked down in shame.

Michelle wasn't moved however. She instead screamed at him." You sick bastard! How could you use me like that?! I may not know Rey but I didn't want to be part of some petty scheme of yours to hurt her. She's an innocent woman with a child, your child no less. Now people are going to think I'm some sort of whore or a home wrecker because of you! What the hell is the matter with you? I hate you and hope you end up alone after what you've done. Don't ever try to talk to me outside of class again, I'm disgusted by you. I hope I get a chance to talk to Rey at some point so I can tell her how sorry I am for what I've done. She didn't deserve it and neither did I. She then hit him in the face with her purse and then kicked him where it hurts before storming off.

Hux who was just arriving back at the dorm chuckled when he saw Kylo on the floor moaning in pain. "You had it coming "friend". I don't feel sorry for you this time." He then walked by Kylo before taking a shower.

Outside campus

Rey meanwhile was trying her best to get herself together for Satine's sake. Jessica had sat with her for awhile before Rey told her she wanted to be alone, and told Jessica to go to her classes. Jessica reluctantly agreed but told Rey to text her if she needed anything.

Rey was just so hurt that Kylo had done what he had done. It was bad enough that he had called his mother about full custody of Satine and not telling her about it, he then lies to her about some other girl. The worst part was, is that Rey had realized Kylo was right during the picnic about her overreacting about Michelle helping him with the pie, Rey realized that as soon as she woke up the next morning. She had actually planned on apologizing today, until she learned Kylo had deep with her last night. Rey was hurt and humiliated beyond belief. She felt so heartbroken and wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to trust any man after this.

"Maybe being a single mother is the best thing for you Satine." She smiled sadly at her sleeping daughter.

"Excuse me are you Rey?"

Rey looked up and saw a girl she didn't recognize standing before her.

"Yes, I'm Rey. Who are you?"

"I want to apologize for what happened last night. I'm Michelle."

Rey stood up and was about to bolt but Michelle stopped her with a tearful voice.

"You have every right to hate me, and I understand why you do. But trust me, I hate Kylo to. I never in a million years would have slept with him if he had told me it was just to get back at you for hurting him. I'm not a whore who sleeps with every guy she talks to, I'm actually here to focus on my future. I know I can't take it back, though I wish I could, but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. I thought he genuinely liked me, boy was I ever wrong. That guy has some serious issues. I hope things get better for you and your daughter here. I will never bother you again. I said what I had to say." She jogged back to campus, leaving a befuddled Rey behind.

Rey appreciated the girl's apology and even felt bad for her in a way. Kylo had lied to her convincingly and she had fell for it much like Rey had done on occasion.

All the noise had woken up Satine so Rey was rocking the stroller back and forth to lull her back to sleep when someone's shadow appeared in front of her.

"Rey?" Came a firm, polite voice that Rey hadn't heard in a long time.

Rey looked up to see the familiar figure of Leia Organa before her.

To Be Continued...

A/N- Kylo better get his act together fast. He's not gonna have any friends left if he doesn't.

I decided to have Hux tell Phasma because it added more drama that way. It also made Ko realize that he screwed up BIG time.

While Michelle isn't totally blameless, I still hold Kylo's actions mainly against him so I had her turn on him to, her apology to Rey was sincere but don't expect them to be friends lol.

And yes Leia has arrived! Someone called her and told her to get her butt there pronto so she did. Look for her to comfort Rey in her time of need and also to lay into her son.

Most of all thanks to everyone reading and supporting this story. Your guys's comments and votes are why I keep writing this. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see in the future. Take care and see you with more soon!


	19. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Leia." Rey murmured in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You're friend Jessica called me and told me you could use some support. Since I was already planning on coming here this Friday I figured it wouldn't hurt to get here a few days earlier. What is bothering you Rey?"

Rey gulped nervously. She didn't want to upset Leia by admitting her son was the problem, but she also knew she would see through any lie Rey tried to tell her. Luckily, Leia saved the day by speaking first.

"It's my son isn't it? Don't worry, you can tell me the truth, I won't be upset with you."

"Yes, Ben is the cause of my problems. I'm not sure how much Jessica told you when she called you but, basically Ben slept with some other woman to get back at me for hurting him a day prior. The thing is, is before he did that, I was going to forgive him. I had overreacted and I realized that. Then I found out this morning that he hurt me anyway and it would've meant nothing had I apologized to him.

"Me and that son of mine are going to have a talk. His grandfather would be rolling in his grave if he knew how his grandson was acting. For now though I want to help you as best I can and get to know my grandchild at the same time.

Leia then looked at the spot beside Rey on the bench. "May I? I'm not going to take her away from you if that's what your worried about."

"Oh of course you can sit down. I wasn't thinking about that at all. Actually, I was thinking about how weird it is that you are just now meeting your granddaughter for the first time. I feel bad about that now."

Leia smiled at her granddaughter who was looking at her curiously when she sat down. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you Satine, I'm going to spoil you rotten while I'm here. "She's adorable Rey, I can see she is well looked after and quite a content little baby. May I hold her?"

Rey nodded and watched carefully as Leia picked up Satine from her stroller and held her for the first time. Leia had tears in her eyes as she held her.

"I never thought I'd have a grandchild, Ben always said he didn't want children, and yet her I am holding my granddaughter in my arms. Thank you for this." She looked at her watch. "I'm starved. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I haven't eaten yet today, to stressed out I guess. We could get something to eat at the local mall and then browse some of the stores."

"I'd love that. Lead the way. I can talk to my idiot son when I get back."

Rey lead Leia to her modest little car and then drove them to the mall. Along the way Rey finally felt herself starting to relax a little bit. "I'll have to thank Jessica when I get back to campus later" she thought to herself.

They soon found a nice restaurant at the mall and after being seated and handed menus, they began chatting.

"So how are you enjoying college so far? What's your major?"

"I'm enjoying college a lot so far, the classes anyway. I'm majoring in writing, poetry to be exact."

"Ah yes, I remember you and your love of writing poems. You were always a very talented writer. I think that's a perfect major for you. How are you finding it, with having a baby to look after and all that?"

"The college has a daycare on campus, $50 a month. I drop Satine there before classes in the morning and then pick her up once I'm done for the day. When I get back to my dorm to work on my homework, I feed her and then put her in her crib to sleep. She's a good baby so I'm lucky that way."

"I'm glad to hear she's such a good baby. I admit, that's something she gets from Ben. He was a good baby to, rarely fussed about anything, he saved that for when he started growing up. I do insist on helping with the daycare though. I will write a check for the Dean, which will cover the whole year, when we get back."

"I couldn't possibly let you do that. It's way to much for you to do that for me. I'll get a job and pay for it that way."

At these words Leia shook her head. "I've already decided I'm doing it and there won't be any changing of my mind. She is my granddaughter and I want to help you in any way I can. If you do get a job, use it for other things. This will be my gift to you. I know Han would say the same thing."

The waiter came by and took their orders, interrupting the conversation. Once he was gone they continued.

"Thank you so much! This means so much to me. I don't deserve it after keeping Satine from you."

"Nonsense. I understand why you kept quiet about her. You didn't want Ben to know and after hearing of his recent actions I understand why. Besides, the important thing is I'm getting to know her now. I'll get in touch with Han so he can meet her as well. I'm sure he'd like that."

At that moment their lunches arrived and the two of them proceeded to eat their lunch in a companionable silence. After, the waiter came to clear their plates and handed them the check.

Rey began to count out some money for her portion but Leia stopped her.

"I insist. Consider this as another gift to you. And don't worry about paying me back. I don't expect or want you to."

Stunned, Rey just nodded dumbly.

"Shall we browse the mall for a bit? I'd like to buy a few things for my granddaughter and maybe for you as well."

"Sure. We can browse for a little while. But don't worry about buying anything for me. Just spoil Satine today, I'm sure she'd like that."

Smiling, Leia nodded her agreement and the pair soon started browsing the different shops. At one of the baby stores Leia bought several cute little outfits for Satine, Rey thought the cashier would have a heart attack at the amount of stuff they left with. At a toy shop Leia bought a few toys that Satine could play with. She then stopped in at a baby accessory store and bought a couple of blankets and a new mobile for Satine's crib. Finally at the last store they stopped at, she bought Rey a few nice outfits before they called it a day and drove back to campus.

"Thank you so much for doing all this for us today. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I hope I'm as good a mom as you someday. I hope Kylo realizes how lucky he is to have a mom like you."

"I wish he realized that to. I had tried to get him into the college I went to but he wasn't having it. He insisted on going to the same college as his grandparents did. I think he lived them more than he did me and Han."

"What college did you originally want him to attend?"

"Coruscant College. They have an amazing arts and music program that would have been perfect for him. It was actually the partial cause of the fight we had before he left us."

Kylo paid his own tuition to get into the college. How'd he do that if you guys didn't help him?"

"His grandparents set up a huge college fund for him when he was born. He paid with that obviously. He was always to stubborn to accept his father's and mine help."

It was then that Leia realized that they had arrived back at the campus.

"I'll help you get these back your dorm, then I'll go see Ben."

Finally getting the shopping bags organized the two trudged their way back to Rey's dorm. Jessica was waiting for them when they arrived. Seeing all the bags and how they were struggling, she quickly jumped up to help them.

"Have a fun day?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We did, and she helped me feel a bit better to."

"I'm glad I could help. Now, can you tell me where Ben's dorm is?"

"I can Jessica said. Are you going to yell at him and stuff? I'd like to watch that."

Leia laughed then turned to Rey. "I had a wonderful time today my dear, I hope we can do again before I decide to leave. And as soon as I'm done with Ben I'll send that cheque to the Dean. Bye now." She then blew Satine a kiss before leaving with Jessica.

"Here we are" Jessica told her moments later. Give it to him good okay? He deserves it for being a rotten bastard." She then ran off before Ben would see her.

Taking a deep breath Leia knocked on the door.

She heard a muffled "I'm coming" before he opened the door.

"Mother!" He exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

To Be Continued...

A/N- I'm sorry that was so long. But I didn't want to rush things between her and Rey. I felt like Rey and Leia needed that time to bond and get reacquainted with one another.

I know like it might seem Leia went overboard with some of the things she did in this chapter but in her mind it's all justified. She wants to spoil her granddaughter rotten and there's no stopping a determined Leia lol. I added her paying for the daycare cost because it seems like something Leia would do.

Next up is a long overdue chat with her son. What will she say or do to him? And will she get through to him? I guess we will have to wait and see.

Thank you to all my awesome and wonderful readers for your continued support of this story. It means so much to me! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! And what do you want to see in future chapters? Comment your thoughts or suggestions below!

See you again soon with more! Take care! 😁😁😀😀❤️❤️💕💕


	20. Chapter Eighteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Mother." Kylo said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Leia shoved past him and strode into the room before answering her son's question.

"We need to talk."

"I agree. When did you get here?"

"I arrived this morning after receiving an urgent call from Jessica to come and help out Rey , and to talk some sense into my dumb son."

Kylo tensed, realizing why his mother was there.

"I can explain he pleaded with her. Jessica probably made it sound worse than it actually is."

At those words Leia scoffed in disbelief. "I highly doubt that. I'm so angry with you right now that I could scream."

"What the hell where you thinking doing the stuff you've done recently?"

"To be fair, Rey started this whole mess by lying to me about the baby. If she hadn't, none of this would have happened."

"Would you wake up Ben! Rey is not the problem here, you are! Yes, she may have lied about Satine but she had a pretty good reason for it, the way I see it. And, she didn't tell you to sleep with that woman, you made that decision yourself."

"Rey had suggested that we see other people. I was only trying what she suggested. It's her fault really, if she wouldn't have said it, I never would have slept with Michelle."

Hearing these words, Leia snapped and slapped her son hard across the face. "Will you grow up and start taking responsibility for your own actions. This is why Rey doesn't want anything to do with you, you blame everyone for everything except yourself. You're father and I raised you better then this Ben, we are very disappointed in you."

Kylo scoffed at this. "There's a surprise, you and father are disappointed in me again. If I had a quarter for every time you said that to me, I'd be rich."

"Stop with the drama Ben, I'm right and you know it. Your sister would agree with me to you know?"

"Don't you dare bring Kat into this. Besides Rey and Jessica, she was the only other friend I had when I was a child. Don't go turning her against me like you did everyone else."

Leia sighed in frustration. "You are so damn stubborn, just like your father." You two are more alike than you care to admit."

Kylo turned red with anger at these words. "Don't you EVER compare me to that man. I'm nothing like him. Unlike him I'm going to make something of myself. I won't be some deadbeat pawn broker like him."

Leia slapped him really hard this time. Kylo actually held his cheek after this one, and his face had an imprint from where she had slapped him.

"He wasn't perfect, I'll admit that, but he did his best to do right by us. Don't ever forget some of the sacrifices he made so you could start realizing your dream of being a musician."

"Fine. He did one thing right. Good for him. Where is he these days again?"

"Your impossible. Nothing I say or do is going to get through to you, I can see that now. This is why I'm glad I didn't talk to any other lawyers about your full custody idea. With the way your acting, and the stuff you got up to after you left home, you'd never win the case. Speaking of your actions when you left home, did you tell Rey about that?"

Kylo paled considerably at these words. "No I haven't told her and nor do I plan on telling her. Promise me you won't tell her? I can't lose Satine because of some stupid thing I did in the past.

"Oh don't worry Ben, I'm not going to tell her. Believe it or not, I do want you to spend time with your daughter. I also firmly believe that it's up to you to tell her that news."

Kylo nodded, glad that his mother would keep his secret.

"I have one more thing to tell you before I head to my hotel. I think it'll make you happier. Your sister Kat has decided she isn't happy at Coruscant college and wants to transfer here at Christmas time. I've already helped her get the paperwork started."

"Kat's coming here? Let me guess, to keep an eye on me right? Why else would she leave a good college like Coruscant?"

"Not everything revolves around you son. She misses you and would love to be closer to you here at Naboo college. She'd like to see Rey as well. And no, I didn't tell her about the baby. That's up to you when you decide to tell her that."

"I'm glad you respect me enough not to tell my sister of my stupid mistakes. It'll be nice to have her here, even if she ends up hating me later."

"She won't hate you and neither do I. We love you Ben and just want to see you live a responsible, adult life."

"Whatever. Do you want me to drive you to your hotel?"

"That won't be necessary, I have a rental car. And besides, I need to go to the Dean's office and give her a cheque."

Kylo looked at her with a frown. "A cheque? What for?"

"I figured to make things up to Rey and to make her life a little easier, I'd pay for her daycare for the year."

"Thank you. I know Rey will appreciate that, and so do I." He looked down at his shoes for a moment before looking back up at his mother. I know I haven't been a great son, and I know I can't fix all my mistakes, but I'm going to try to be a better person. Someone you and everyone can be proud of."

"Those are big words Ben. I hope you mean them. If you ever need anything I'm less than a phone call away."

"I'll keep that in mind. How long are you going to be in town? I'd like to take you to lunch or something before you leave. Maybe to that place grandfather was always raving about."

"I'm staying until Sunday. I'd love to do that with you. Maybe Rey and Satine could come with us if they want to." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then left.

Alone once again Kylo thought about what he and his mother had just discussed. As much as he loathed to admit it, she had made some good points. The only thing was, is how does he go about getting Rey to forgive him? He worried his actions were unforgivable, he had to try though, he wasn't going to lose Satine because of his stupid actions.

"I'll make it up to her if it's the last thing I do." He thought to himself.

To Be Continued...

A/N- I had a hard time writing this chapter. I rewrote it twice before I finally found a direction I liked.

I decided that Leia wasn't going to be a total b***h with her son, she loves him, even if he does do stupid things. It would be out of character for her to totally hate him. I did add the slaps though because he did deserve those.

I hope you don't mind that I added a sister in for Ben. A new reader of mine suggested it and I liked the idea so I went with it. We will see her a little later on.

Also, we discovered that Kylo has a secret he's keeping from everyone about his life after he moved out. What is it? We will find out later on.

And once again thank you to all my fabulous readers for reading this story. I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to support it and me in the future. As usual please leave your thoughts on this chapter! Also if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see next please let me know!

Take care and I'll see you again soon with more! ❤️❤️💕💕😁😁


	21. Chapter Nineteen

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Rey was awakened by her phone buzzing the next morning. It was a text from Leia saying she was coming to watch Satine while Rey was in classes. Rey quickly got up and dressed so she'd be ready when she arrived.

"What are you doing up already? We don't have class for over an hour yet." Jessica murmured sleepily.

"Leia texted me to say she's coming over to watch Satine for me while I'm in class. I thought I'd get ready now, that way I'm ready when she gets here. You should get ready too."

"Alright." Jessica said with a yawn. "I'll get up." The friends then proceeded to get ready in silence. Luckily, they were ready by the time Leia arrived.

"You're sure you don't mind watching her? She can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

"She can't be any worse than Ben was at that age. Don't worry about it dear, we'll be just fine. If I do run into any problems I'll text you. You just worry about learning and leave the rest to me."

Rey gave her a hug. "Thank you for this." We still got about 20 minutes before class Jessica, do you want to stop by Finn and Poe's dorm so we can walk to class with them?"

At this, Jessica's face lit up. "Yes! I'd like to that! See you later Ms. Organa."

Leia laughed and waved at the girls as they headed off to start their day.

Rey knocked on the boy's dorm to ask them to walk with them to class. A sleepy Poe answered the door.

"Rey, Jessica, what brings you ladies over?"

"Me and Jessica were hoping you and Finn would accompany us to class this morning. Did we wake you up?"

"You woke me up Poe admitted. My alarm didn't go off. Finn's been up for awhile, finishing something for his computer class."

Finn came to see what all the commotion was. He smiled when he saw Jessica and Rey at the door.

"Good morning ladies. Looking for me?"

Jessica blushed. "I was" she admitted.

She then walked straight over to him and gave him a hello kiss. Finn kissed back pretty enthusiastically, maybe with to much enthusiasm as Poe had to whistle to get his attention.

"Alright lovebirds break it up. We get it." He turned to Rey. Will you be okay waiting with these two while I finish getting ready?"

Rey nodded. "Hurry up though. We're covering one of my favourite authors in English today and I want to be there on time."

Poe was super quick getting ready. Must have been from getting ready for football practices. The others had gone inside to sit down when Rey realized she dropped her phone outside. She was going to go look for it when someone spoke to her.

"I believe this is your phone?" Rey tensed realizing who had it. She turned around to see Kylo holding it out for her. She quickly took it from him. "Thanks" she said quietly.

"Your welcome. Cute screensaver by the way. You and Satine look cute there. I was wondering if I could see her today? I haven't seen her for a few days and I miss her."

Rey thought about saying no for a moment, he didn't deserve to see her after the stuff he'd pulled. She then changed her mind. She'd be the bigger person and say yes, regardless of what he'd done, he was still Satine's father.

"Fine. You can stop by my dorm after my other class this morning." She then went to her seat without another word.

"What was that about?" Phasma asked her once she sat down. "He wasn't bothering you was he? Or threatening you?"

"Nope. I've got everything under control." Class went by to quickly for Rey's liking. It seemed to end as quickly as it started.

"Before I let you go to your next classes I just wanted to remind you your projects are due in 2 days. Make sure you have everything ready to hand in or I will have to mark your project as incomplete. Have a good rest of the day."

"I'll see you guys later Rey told her friends, I've got to get to my bio class."

She was running to bio when someone called out her name. It was Kylo.

"Rey! Hold on a minute."

"What now? I thought you had a music class now, you know with Michelle?" She asked bitterly.

Kylo's face dropped at Rey's slight but he quickly composed himself.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go over our project one last time? I finished my stuff yesterday, I'm assuming your stuff is finished as well?"

"Of course I'm done my stuff. My major is very important to me. I'm surprised you finished your stuff, I thought you'd be to busy with Michelle or whoever your sleeping with these days."

Rey's words hurt him more than he could say but he forced himself not to let it show.

"My major is important to me to you know. I take my work very seriously. I think you'll be impressed with what I came up with."

Just then Rey's phone beeped. She looked down and saw that it was a text message from Leia.

"Come to your dorm asap. You'll want to see what's going on!"

"What's the matter?" Kylo asked seeing the look on Rey's face. "Is something wrong with Satine?"

"Come with me to my dorm and we can find out." Puzzled, Kylo followed Rey quickly to find out.

Leia looked up expectantly when Rey, and to her surprise Ben entered the dorm room.

"What is it?" Rey asked urgently. "What did we need to come see?"

Leia pointed at Satine. "Watch."

Kylo and Rey stood there puzzled as nothing happened for about 10 minutes. Kylo was about to suggest that he and Rey just head to class when it finally happened. Both Rey and Kylo watched in shock as their daughter took her first wobbly steps.

"Oh my god!" Rey squealed in delight. "Did you see that?! She took her first steps! Ben, stand over there so I can get it on my phone" Rey told him. Glad to be a part of it, Ben hurried to the spot Rey pointed to.

Satine made a happy little noise at seeing her daddy and walked over to him as fast as her little legs would carry her. Ben had tears in his eyes as he picked his little girl up and held her in his arms. Even Rey had tears in her eyes.

"I think that was worth your two's attention" Leia said as she looked at each of them.

"It was" Ben agreed. "It really was. I gotta go to my music class though. Can I come by after and we can talk about this more then?" He asked looking at Rey.

Still stunned from seeing her daughter walk, Rey managed to nod in agreement. Ben then gave Satine a kiss on the forehead before taking off for class.

Leia turned to her with a smile when he left. "Thank you for letting Ben be a part of that moment. It meant a lot to him I could tell. That's the most humble I've seen him in a long time. Promise me that you'll always let him be a part of Satine's life, no matter what idiotic stuff he may get into."

Rey nodded. Though a part of her felt like Leia wasn't telling her something. Maybe she should ask Ben when he came back? She then shook her head at that thought. Whatever it was could wait for another day. She didn't want to ruin the good mood of the day by getting into another fight with Ben.

She thanked Leia for watching Satine but told her she could watch her now since she decided she wasn't going to go to biology. It wasn't key to her major anyway and she was thinking about dropping it next term.

Once she promised Leia that she would call her if anything else happened she sat and played with Satine.

"What will you surprise us with next? I hope you say mama. It'd be funny to see the reaction on Kylo's face if you did that." Deciding that was her next goal for Satine, she got to practicing that with her. She was also kind of looking forward to Kylo coming by later. Maybe they could start working on repairing their friendship.

"Things might finally be looking up for mommy!"Rey told her daughter happily! She smiled and then continued playing with Satine.

To Be Continued...

A/N- I felt that a lighthearted chapter was needed for a change.

And how cute are Finn and Jessica! Maybe too cute for Poe's taste but who cares what he thinks lol.

Also I know it's unrealistic that Rey would miss a class because of Satine taking her first steps, but it's my fan fiction and I can do what I like with it.

Just to clarify, this does NOT mean Rey and Kylo are getting back together, Rey is still very hurt and angry by his actions and isn't ready to forgive him for that yet. They might develop a friendship though.

I'm toying with idea of Jessica setting her up on a blind date with someone, just to make things interesting. It might be fun to see how Kylo reacts to another man around his daughter. Let me know what you think of that idea.

Thanks once again to all my fabulous readers for your continued support of my story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one. Also, I'm open to any suggestions you might have, it keeps things interesting. Please comment anything you'd like to see below.

Take care and I'll see you all again soon with more! ❤️❤️💕💕😁😁


	22. Chapter Twenty

CHAPTER TWENTY

As soon as Kylo's class ended he bolted for Rey's dorm. She was ready for him and opened it after one knock.

"Has she done anything else?" Kylo asked slightly out of breath.

"No, she's just walked and crawled around a little bit. She did cry the one time she fell, I showed her one of her favourite toys and she stopped crying instantly. And no she wasn't hurt. She's just getting used to walking is all."

Nevertheless, Kylo went and picked his little girl up and kissed her sweetly on her forehead. "Daddy's glad you didn't hurt yourself sweetheart. I don't want you getting hurt, but if you do I promise to kiss it better."

Hearing her daddy's words prompted the little girl to say her first words. "Dada." She then showed off a gummy smile at her words.

Rey and Kylo both froze at hearing that word spill from Satine's mouth.

"Did she just say dada?" Kylo asked in shock.

Rey nodded dumbly. "She did. Our little girl just said her first word!" Rey screamed in delight. "Though I kinda wish it had been mama."

Kylo whooped with delight. "She loves me, my little girl loves me! Dada is her first word! I'm so glad I was here to hear her say it! And don't worry, I know she'll say mama next, it's only natural."

This was obviously to much excitement for little Satine though. The little girl soon started to cry and yawn. Seeing this Rey took her from Kylo and put her in her crib. "She's tired now, time to sleep little one."

"I guess we should go over our project now" Kylo suggested.

Rey's phone then beeped with a text from Jessica. It said that she'd be coming back to the dorm in an hour, she had some exciting news to share with Rey.

Rey turned to Kylo. "We have an hour. I want you gone when Jessica gets here. She's still pretty angry with you and I don't want any fighting in front of Satine. Plus she has exciting news for me and wants to tell me about it privately."

"I understand. She has every right to be angry with me. I'm angry with myself to be honest. I will admit I'm curious about this news she has for you though. I don't like the sound of that" he frowned.

"If your expecting any pity from me, you'll be waiting a long time for it, and you have no right to be curious about what Jessica's news is. It concerns ME not YOU. Now let's go over the assignment one last time."

"As you wish." And so for the next hour they worked in silence. Finally the time arrived for Kylo to leave.

"I'll text you if she does or says anything else. Enjoy the rest of your day." She sent him off without another word.

Not long after Kylo left, Jessica arrived looking very excited.

"I have some exciting news for you and I really hope you'll say yes!"

"What is it? And if it's about you and Finn having sex, I don't care."

"No it's not that. I'd be even more excited if it was that. No, this news is for you and I truly think you'll be thanking me later."

"Out with it then. You've grabbed my curiosity."

"Me and Finn have set up a blind date for you tonight. He's a guy from mine and Finn's computer class. He's single, owns a cool car, and he works at the school library as a volunteer. I think he'd be perfect for you."

"A blind date? Jessica, I don't know about this. I'm not sure I'm ready for something like this. Plus, what about Satine? She's part of the deal, if he can't accept her then I'm out."

"Please Rey?! You need to have a bit of fun for a change. And he's a really decent guy, I know he'll accept Satine no problem. Just one date! If it doesn't go well, then you never have to go out with him again. What do you say?"

"I'll go on one date with him. I won't promise anything else. I just have to find someone to watch Satine when I go meet him. Where am I meeting him?"

"He'll be coming by our dorm at 6. And don't worry about Satine. I'll watch her while you're gone. Everything is going to be great, you'll see."

Rey didn't look totally convinced but nodded at her friend anyway. "I'm going to go to the library for awhile and do some research on a poet I'm interested in."

Jessica found herself a little worried when it hit 4 and Rey still wasn't back yet. She texted her friend to see what was holding her up.

"I lost track of time, I'll be back in 5 minutes," came the reply a few minutes later.

As soon as Rey returned, Jessica helped her friend get ready. Nothing too fancy, but enough to show she put some effort into getting ready for the date.

A knock on the door indicated his arrival. Steeling herself, Rey opened the door.

"Hi. You must be Rey? I'm Andrew."

"Pleasure to meet you Andrew, and yes I am Rey. Shall we go?"

After saying goodbye to Satine and Jessica the two set off on their date.

They then hopped in his car (a mustang) and drove to the local restaurant near by. Once at the restaurant they were quickly seated at a table then handed the menus to browse while they waited.

Andrew decided to get the conversation started. "Was that your daughter I saw as we were leaving your dorm? She's a cute little thing."

Pleased that he seemed to like her daughter Rey nodded. "Yes, that was my daughter. Her name is Satine. She'll be 2 in a few more months."

"How have you found it, managing a baby and classes? I imagine it must be stressful for you?"

"It's been okay actually. She's a good baby." But enough about that. Jessica told me that your in hers and Finn's computer class, what are you majoring in?

"I want to be a video game designer. I love playing all sorts of video games, and always found myself wanting to help design them someday. Jessica told me that your majoring in poetry. How did that come about?"

"I've always loved poetry since I was a child, I've even won several contests with my poems. I hope to have my own book of them published someday.

"That's fantastic." There was then silence for several minutes before he spoke again.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"I've always liked blues and greens. How about you?"

"I like blues and reds myself. That's why I own the red mustang. It was my graduation gift when I graduated high school. What about you, what did you receive when you graduated high school?"

"I lived with my grandfather, my parents died when I was very young." His gift to me was paying my college tuition so I could attend college. He passed away not long before I started school."

Andrew looked down, ashamed and embarrassed for asking his insensitive question. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's alright. Besides, this is how we get to know one another right? Now let's eat and continue to get to know each other."

For the next hour, over a delicious dinner the two sat and got to know one another. They had a few things in common. They both liked music of many varieties, both were exceptional readers and speakers,and both were only children. He had never been in a serious relationship but had been on a few dates before. Rey told him that she had been in one before but that it was over now. She didn't go into details, she didn't feel comfortable sharing it with him. All in all though it was a fun evening and Rey found herself sad when it was over. On the drive back to campus they listened to the radio and talked about what they wanted out of their first year of college. Then like a true gentleman he walked her to her dorm.

"I had fun tonight" he told her as they stood outside her dorm room.

"So did I. I'm glad Jessica set this up."

"So does that mean you'd like to do this again?"

Rey was slightly hesitant. "I want to take things slowly but yes I could do this again sometime."

"Great. I'll text you tomorrow and we can maybe set something up again soon." He then kissed her on the cheek, just as Kylo came around the corner.

Rey froze when she saw him which caused Andrew to look up in surprise.

Instead of causing a scene, he said goodnight to Rey and left.

"So this is where you were this evening. Did you have a good time?" Rey was impressed that he kept the anger from his voice, though she did detect some hurt.

"Yes I had a good time. Andrew is a good decent person and I look forward to seeing him again. Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"My mother called. She wants to get together before she leaves on Sunday. I said yes, but I wanted to check with you first and see what works for you."

"You actually waited for my input? I'm impressed. Call her and tell her Saturday would be fine with me."

"I'll go and do that. And Rey?"

"Yes?"

"I truly do hope you had a good time tonight. You deserve to have fun." With a nod of goodnight to her he headed back to his dorm.

As soon as Rey entered hers, Jessica pounced on her.

"How did it go? Please tell me you had a good time!"

"Settle down girl. Yes I had a good time. He's a really nice guy and cute, and smart. We had a fun time getting to know each other over a nice dinner."

"Are you going to see him again? Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"We're going to take things slow, but yes I'm going to see him again. And he kissed me on the cheek, a perfect gentleman. Thank you for setting this up for me."

Jessica hugged her friend tight. "I just knew you'd have a good time with him. I'm glad you're going to see him again. Maybe he can help you forget Kylo. And maybe, when you see him again, me and Finn could come with you, to make things even more fun."

"It's too early to tell if he'll help me forget Kylo but we'll see. And yes, I think it would be fun if you and Finn came with us on a double date at some point. Not the second one though, it's too soon, we're still getting to know each other. How was Satine?"

"I'll hold you to that" Jessica said with a laugh. "And Satine was perfect. She babbled away like a little angel and sucked on her toes. She fell asleep as soon as I put her in her crib. I'll watch her again anytime."

"Thank you for being a good and true friend. I'm gonna have a nice hot shower, and then kiss my little girl before I go to bed."

Before she closed the bathroom door Rey told Jessica one more thing.

"It looks like you had a fun night to." At Jessica's puzzled look Rey clarified "your lipstick is smudged." Laughing, she closed the door behind her and started the shower. Jessica chuckled and then laid down on her own bed, happy that her friend seemed happy.

To Be Continued...

A/N- So, at the requests of some readers on this site and another site, I have decided to have Rey start seeing someone. Whether or not it'll work out I'm not sure, but it's going to be fun to write.

This will also be the beginning of a wake up call period for Kylo. Seeing Rey dating someone else is going to be jarring for him, on the bright side it might make him FINALLY wake up and see what he's been taking for granted. He might grow up some as well.

I know some of you probably wanted Kylo to freak out when he saw Rey with Andrew, I decided against that because it would go against the character growth I want for him. He's going to try to be mature about it, though he may not be able to hide the hurt he feels.

I'm going to skip ahead a few days in the next chapter that way I can get the project out of the way and finished up, and we will see the mini family date with Leia, Kylo, Rey & Satine.

I once again thank all my readers for your continued support of this story. Updates might slow down a little now and then because I want to produce the best work I can, and that doesn't always happen if I update every day, so I ask you to be patient with me. As always I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter. Please leave any thoughts or suggestions you have below.

Take care and have a great weekend. I'll see you again soon with more! 😁😁❤️❤️😀😀💕💕


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Hux was just about asleep when he heard Kylo come back to the room suppressing a sob.

"What's the matter with you?" Hux asked annoyed. "Or do I even want to know.

Kylo took a moment to gather himself before replying. "Rey just came back from a date. He was kissing her cheek when I arrived to talk to her."

"She's seeing someone? I must admit, I didn't see that coming. I thought she'd sit around and mope about you for awhile. Good for her. Was he a nice guy?" As soon as he said it Hux regretted it.

"He must have been a nice guy if she let him kiss her cheek. It bothered me Hux, more than I thought it would. What should I do?"

"Let me get some sleep and then YOU can figure it out YOURSELF in the morning." With that, Hux rolled over and went to sleep indicating the end of the conversation. With a sigh Kylo went to bed himself, wondering what he would do if Rey started seeing that guy seriously.

Time Skip (Friday)

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Andrew asked as he walked Rey to her English class.

"Pick me up around 7 and we can go watch the football game together. We're going to sit with Finn and Jessica, I hope you don't mind."

Andrew's face dimmed a bit at this but he nodded anyway. He was kinda hoping it would just be him and Rey taking in the game together. "I'll pick you up at your dorm at 7, then maybe we can do something together afterwards?"

"We'll see how long the game goes. Plus I have Satine. I don't want to leave her alone with the babysitter all night, it's not fair to her." She then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for walking me to class. I'll see you later."

"Alright now everyone, please find your partner from your project and make sure everything is in order before handing it in to me." Professor Krennic told them.

Rey walked over to a surprisingly tired looking Kylo to collect his part of the project to hand in to professor Krennic. Without a word he handed it to her. Not wanting to question him, she looked it over before handing it to Krennic who thanked her and then told her to take her seat. Which she did without another word. Once seated, Jessica leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"What the hell is with Kylo? He looks horrible, is he sick or something?"

"I don't know, and I'm afraid to ask him. If it's bad enough he can tell me if he wants to, I'm not gonna force it out of him."

Jessica nodded and then focused on the front of the class where Krennic was outlining their next topic. Eventually class ended and he told them that he would have the marks of their projects by Monday.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and before Rey knew it, it was 7 O'clock. Andrew knocked on the door about 5 minutes later. He smiled at Rey apologetically.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go." After telling Ruby to have a good night, Rey and Andrew walked to the game together. Finn and Jessica were waiting for them.

"I told you they were coming" Finn said with a grin at Jessica. "Rey probably just took a little long getting ready."

"Actually it was my fault Andrew admitted. I lost track of time."

Finn looked surprised at this but shrugged after a look from Jessica.

"I'm hungry" Jessica told Finn. "Why don't you and Andrew get me and Rey a couple of hotdogs or something?"

"That sounds good" Finn agreed. "Come On Andrew, the ladies are hungry and we must feed them."

"Sure. I'll be right back" he told Rey.

Once alone Jessica quickly started a conversation.

"Is Andrew alright? He seems a little weird tonight. Did Kylo get to him or something?"

"Andrew seems okay. Maybe he's tired from the busy week he's had. And Kylo doesn't have any of the same classes as Andrew, so I doubt he's talked to him. Besides, I think Kylo knows better than to do that."

"I think your right. Finn told me that Kylo was seen heading to his dorm after English this morning, meaning he didn't go to his music class. I also don't see him at the game, he must be sick."

"I hope he's not." At the puzzled look on Jessica's face, Rey clarified. "We're supposed to meet Leia for dinner tomorrow night before she leaves town on Sunday."

"A family dinner? That sounds kind of intimate."

"It was something Leia wanted to do before she leaves town. Nothing more than that. I'm not going to be jumping Kylo's bones just because of a family dinner. I know better than that."

"I know you do. I'm sorry I implied otherwise. Where are those guys with our food? I wasn't kidding about being starved."

As if she said the magic words, Andrew and Finn came back with food and drinks for all of them. They then proceeded to enjoy the game together. Poe was on his game once again and the team cruised to an easy victory over their opponents.

"That was fantastic!" Finn said enthusiastically. "What do we want to do now?" Jessica then whispered something in Finn's ear that had him blushing a bright red.

"We're uh gonna head back to my dorm, to uh hang out." Finn told Rey.

Rey laughed hard as Jessica dragged Finn off. She wasn't dumb, she knew what was going to happen.

She looked at Andrew. "What do you want to do? I still have Ruby babysitting for another hour if you want to do something."

"Do you want to come hang out with me in my dorm? I could show you my latest video game I've been playing."

"Okay. Lead the way."

Andrew heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his roommate wasn't back yet.

"We'll here we are. Home sweet home, so to speak. Make yourself comfortable."

Rey sat on his roommate's bed and looked around. She then spotted a picture that intrigued her.

"Is that a picture of your family? It's a nice picture of you."

"Oh thanks. It's an old picture actually. My dad has less hair now he said with a laugh." He then found the video game he was looking for and after explaining to Rey how to play, they played for almost an hour. Then it was time for Rey to go.

"That was fun. I think Jessica might be on to something, playing those all the time. Thanks for sharing that with me."

Instead of answering her, Andrew leaned in and kissed Rey on the mouth. Rey hesitantly kissed back, she wasn't sure how ready for this she was. When he pulled away Andrew whispered to her "I really like you Rey and hope we can spend more time like this together. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Andrew, I already have plans for tomorrow night. Satine's grandmother is in town and wants to have dinner with us before she leaves town on Sunday. I truly am sorry, I like you too. Maybe we can get together on Sunday?"

Forcing a smile Andrew nodded. "Sunday sounds great. Have fun with your dinner tomorrow night." He kissed her again, on the cheek this time, before shutting his door.

Early the next morning there was a knock on her door. Seeing that Jessica wasn't there, she obviously stayed with Finn last night, Rey put on a robe before answering it herself. She was surprised to see Kylo standing there.

"I wasn't expecting you" Rey said in surprise. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know that my mother is going to meet us for dinner tonight at 6:30. Does that work for you? I can call her back if it doesn't."

"No, that works fine. But why did you come here to tell me in person? You could've texted me."

"I wanted to see Satine, and you to he admitted."

"Kylo" she said warningly.

"I know, I know. I have no right to want to see you, and I understand that. But I'm allowed to see Satine aren't I?"

"You know you are, just some warning next time okay? What if I had company or something?"

Kylo's shoulders slumped in hurt at Rey's words.

"You mean like that guy I saw you with the another night?"

"You mean Andrew? Not that it's any of your business but yes I meant him. And before you ask, yes I'm seeing him. We're taking it slow."

"Good for you. I hope he makes you happy." He then lovingly stroked Satine's cheek. The little girl stirred at her father's touch and shouted "dada" happily when she saw him. At this years ran down Kylo's cheeks.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight." Before he turned to go he said something to Rey that she wasn't expecting. "You have no idea how sorry I am for what I've done. I'll make it up to you somehow, that way you'll see I'm worthy of being in your life in some way." Then he was gone before Rey could form a word.

Later that day Rey was heading to her car to go and meet Leia at the restaurant for dinner. She had just got Satine settled in the backseat, and she sat down to start the ignition but nothing happened. She tried again but still, nothing happened.

"Oh great, this is just what I need. How am I gonna go for dinner now?"

"Need some help?"

She was actually glad to see Kylo for once.

"My car won't start. I think the battery's dead."

"I'll drive us to the restaurant then. We're both going there anyway."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She then got Satine buckled into her car seat in Kylo's car before hopping in front with Kylo.

"Now I'm just worried how I'm going to get my car fixed. I don't exactly have a lot of money."

"I'll pay for it. I can afford it, and besides, what if Satine gets sick and needs to go to the doctors or something? I won't have you taking the bus. And it's the least I can do to start making things up to you."

"If you're willing to do that for me I appreciate it, but don't do it because you feel guilty."

"I'm doing it because I want to. And because I feel guilty" he mumbled.

"You need to find someone to spend some time with to get your mind off things. How about Michelle? You seem to like her?"

"Like her? I hate her! Michelle was just an excuse to blow off some steam. I didn't connect with her in anyway. She hates me as well. In fact, she hates me so much that she's transferring schools next term. You'll never have to see her again."

"I'm glad about that. But I wish you had found another way to blow off some steam instead of sleeping with her. Then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I know" he said with a sigh. "I will regret that mistake for the rest of my life. Even if I can't be a boyfriend to you, I'd still like to be friends. Not just for Satine's sake but for our sakes as well. Can we try?"

"We can try but I'm not promising anything. And much like mine and Andrew's relationship, we have to take it slow, understand?"

"It's more than I can hope for, so yes I understand. We're here by the way."

"About time you two got here. I thought I was going to be dining by myself."

"Rey's car broke down so I drove her here with me instead."

Leia looked shocked at this news, like she couldn't believe her son could do something so decent. The waiter came by with menus for Kylo and Rey, preventing her from responding.

"How's Satine doing? She been walking more? And has she said grandma yet?

Rey giggled at that. "Unfortunately she hasn't said grandma yet, I'm working on it for you. But, she is still taking small steps around the dorm. I'll really have to keep an eye on her now."

Ben was noticeably silent throughout dinner. He had a lot of things on his mind obviously. Before they left, Leia pulled him aside to talk to him.

"I know you're hurting right now, but you have to pull yourself together for Satine's sake. Don't wallow in self pity and give Rey a reason to push you farther away."

"She's already pushing me away mother. She's seeing someone."

Leia froze at this and patted her son's shoulder in sympathy.

"I know that must be hard for you, but you did kind of push Rey into that situation. You should never have slept with that girl in the first place. Don't go and do something rash because of this. Let it take its course and be happy for her."

"I know I pushed Rey into that situation. Luckily she won't have to deal with Michelle come December, she's transferring to another college. She says it's because this one isn't good enough for her, I think it's because she can't stand the site of me either, which is fine with me. I'm trying to be happy for Rey but it's hard. Being without her makes me realize how much I truly do love her and want her back. I'll do anything to win her back. But until then I'm going to work on fixing myself up and fixing our friendship."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You call me anytime you need advice okay? Don't shut me out anymore. I love you and want to help you in any way I can. I'll call you in the morning to say goodbye before I leave."

Rey then came back from changing Satine in the bathroom. She gave Leia a huge hug before saying goodnight and thanking her for help during the week.

The drive back to campus was a comfortable silent one. And when they got back Kylo helped Rey get Satine out of the car and walked her back inside the campus.

"Let me know the cost of repairs for your car and I'll write you a cheque for it." He kissed a sleeping Satine on the forehead and then walked back to his dorm.

Slightly perplexed by his behaviour, Rey arrived back at her own dorm, where she quickly fell asleep.

To Be Continued...

A/N- And here we have my longest chapter so far. I felt it was necessary to include all this stuff so I hope your not mad about it.

Things are slowly progressing with Rey and Andrew. He really likes her and hopes to speed things up a little, that's why he kissed her. Rey will eventually get more comfortable with him, it's just slower for her is all.

And yes Michelle will be leaving the college. She wants to get away from the Kylo drama and focus on her studies elsewhere.

Kylo is going to become desperate to win Rey back as her and Andrew grow closer. That's partly why he offered to help pay for Rey's car repairs. Plus it's the first gesture of many to try and make up for what he did to her. Hopefully he listened to Leia's advice at the end. Mother knows best.

Recently I've received some discouraging reviews on AO3 regarding this fic and it's made me lose some confidence in where I'm taking this story. I hope you guys here are still enjoying it. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter below. I'd love to hear what you thought and what you'd like to see next!

I hope ALL my readers enjoyed this chapter! Take care and I'll see you again soon with more!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

The next few weeks went actually pretty good for Rey. Kylo was true to his word and paid for the repair of Rey's car battery, he also threw in some extra money for a fresh coat of paint. Rey was thrown by his kind gesture but appreciated it nonetheless.

One morning Rey woke up in a bit of a bad mood. Satine had recently started teething and wasn't sleeping very well because of the discomfort. Jessica had already left for the morning, so after quickly dressing Rey rushed her over to the daycare.

Before leaving she let the daycare worker know that Satine was teething and may be a bit cranky for the next little while. The daycare instructor just smiled and told Rey that she had dealt with a teething baby before, and that she would be able to handle Satine no problem. Feeling reassured Rey headed off for another day of classes. The day passed quickly and before she knew it, it was time to pick up Satine.

On the way back from the daycare she ran into Kylo. He smiled when he saw Satine in her baby carrier.

"Hey precious, do you have a kiss for daddy?" The little girl reached for her daddy instantly and Rey passed her over to him so Kylo could hold her. Kylo let out a happy laugh when Satine kissed his cheek. Even Rey started laughing when she saw Satine pulling on Kylo's hair. As Kylo kept playing with her and making silly faces, Rey decided to take a picture of the sweet moment so she could include it in her scrapbook. It was right at this moment that Andrew walked by. He decided to come over and see what was going on.

"Having a fun time?" he asked, trying to keep the jealousy from his voice.

"Andrew, hi, I didn't see you there. What brings you over here?"

"I saw you were over here and decided to ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?"

Rey looked over at Kylo who had tensed at Andrew's question, to his credit he didn't cause a scene, though Rey could tell he was hurt.

"You should have texted me" she said as she pulled Andrew over to the side so Kylo wouldn't overhear them.

"I'm sorry, but I saw you there and thought why not? After all you are my girlfriend, he's going to have to get comfortable seeing us together eventually."

"That still doesn't make it right. He is the father of my daughter, you could at least respect that. And don't forget your promise not to go near Satine." Kylo may have slowly been accepting that Rey was seeing Andrew, but he didn't want him anywhere near Satine, not unless he was around or things got really serious between Rey and Andrew. Andrew hadn't liked this, but Rey thought it was fair. She knew Kylo could have acted worse, so she was quite impressed with how he was handling the situation.

"Yeah yeah I got it. So do you want to go for dinner or not?"

"Fine. But we'll go early, we have classes in the morning. I'll have to ask Kylo to watch Satine, Ruby mentioned earlier that she was studying tonight."

"I'll pick you up at 5 then." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "See you later."

Once he left Rey went back to check on Kylo and Satine. She smiled as she saw the funny faces Kylo was making to make Satine laugh. She took another picture to add to the scrapbook.

"Sorry about that. Did you and Satine have fun while I was gone?"

"We did. Did you take care of your business with Andrew?"

"I did. In fact I have a favour to ask of you. Will you watch Satine for a couple of hours tonight? I have a date."

Kylo's face dropped in hurt at Rey's words and he clenched his fists to try and calm himself. "I'd be happy to watch Satine tonight, I love spending time with my daughter. I'll be there around 4:30 or so." He gave Satine a final kiss on the cheek before heading back inside.

Rey decided to stay outside for a bit to enjoy the beautiful day. At least it was beautiful until the figure of Michelle appeared in front of her.

"I was hoping to run into you Rey. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Rey stiffened. "About what? I'm pretty sure you and I have nothing to talk about."

"I'm not sure if you've heard, but I'm transferring college's in December. This one isn't working out for me the way I thought it would. I need a better school if I'm to succeed in my future."

"Right. Rey sneered. "You need another school so you can open up your legs for the men there,seeing as you've already opened them for the men here you slut."

"As I told you before, I truly regret hurting you, but Kylo said that you pushed him away and that there was nothing between the two of you anymore. Had I known otherwise, I wouldn't have done it."

"You think that excuses you for what you've done? You're just as guilty as he is. You chose to open your legs form him and in doing so, showed just how much of a slut you really are. And though you say otherwise, I don't think you feel guilty at all. If you were, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. That's why your leaving here isn't it? You can't stand the fact that your nothing but a slut and that Kylo never liked you in the first place."

Michelle raised her hand in preparation to strike Rey but Phasma intervened.

"And what do you think you're doing, you good for nothing bitch? If you strike her, I'll strike you, and I don't think you want that. One hit from me and you'll be crying like the whiny bitch you are. Now why don't you run along and play with your dollies before you get hurt."

Michelle shot both of them looks of loathing and ran off.

"You alright?" Phasma asked as she turned to Rey.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though."

"That's what friends are for right? I can't believe the nerve of that woman, trying to make you feel sympathy for her. You'll feel better once she transfers to another college."

"I must admit, I'm glad she'll be leaving. It'll be nice to not be reminded of her and Kylo's betrayal every day."

Phasma nodded in understanding. "I noticed you've been spending some time with Kylo as of late. Does this mean you've forgiven him?"

Rey shook her head. "It's complicated. I haven't forgotten what he's done, but at the same time, he's Satine's father so I feel like we should be friendly with each other at least. Plus he's been really helpful lately, he's trying his hardest to make up for what he's done and I respect that."

"I've definitely noticed he's making an effort to change" Phasma admitted, "but still be cautious, small gestures don't make up for everything he's done. If he makes a big gesture that's another matter. Have fun tonight and I'll see you at my soccer game tomorrow."

"I will, and I'm looking forward to the game. See you later."

Jessica ambushed Rey as soon as she stepped into the building.

"I hear you're going to dinner with Andrew tonight. Would you mind if Finn and I tagged along? I think it would be a lot of fun. We're all friends after all."

"I'd like that and I'm sure Andrew won't mind, he likes you and Finn a lot."

"Great! I'll go let Finn know you said yes. See you in a bit, we can help each other get ready."

Rey did some surfing online while waiting for Jessica to come back. She found some useful articles about teething that she saved for future reference and then she found some useful information for her bibliography assignment in English. She had just saved the article when Jessica came back.

"Great, we still have plenty of time to get ready for our double dates. You help me first and then I'll help you. What time is Ruby coming by to babysit Satine?"

"Ruby isn't babysitting Satine tonight, she couldn't make it because she's studying for an exam. Kylo will be looking after Satine tonight."

Jessica looked a little surprised at this, but then smiled. "I see you two are trying to work things out. I'm glad to see that, it'll make things easier for Satine too."

Rey sighed "I wish Andrew saw it that way. He hasn't been super understanding about Kylo hanging around, even though I told him it's just because I want to create a better environment for Satine, he thinks something more is going on. Which is ridiculous because I'm still angry with Kylo."

"He'll get over it. It's a guy thing, they can't help being insecure." She passed a dress to Rey. "Here, put this one on. Andrew will love you in this one."

"This is perfect Jessica! I love it! Do you think Andrew will think it's to conservative?"

"If he doesn't like you in this, he's an idiot" Jessica told her matter of factly. "Now help me get dressed, and make sure it's good, I helped you after all."

Rey picked out a jean skirt with a sheer white blouse for Jessica to wear.

"You know me well" Jessica told her friend. "I love this outfit, it's not too casual but it's not super fancy either."

A knock sounded on the door indicating Kylo's arrival.

A look of shock crossed his face as he took in Rey's outfit.

Rey smirked, while Jessica watched quietly. "You like it?" Rey asked knowingly.

"You look incredible, Andrew better appreciate what he's got in you."

Rey was saved from saying anything by the arrival of Finn and Andrew.

"You ladies look incredible!" Finn whistled at them. Andrew nodded in agreement with Finn, he frowned when he saw Kylo.

"We should be back in a couple of hours" Rey told Kylo. She then gave Satine a kiss on the cheek. "Be good for daddy, mommy will see you later."

She walked back to Andrew who, as a show of possessiveness put his arms around Rey as they left. Kylo scowled as the door shut behind him. Then he turned to Satine, "you and daddy are going to have a fantastic evening princess, I guarantee it."

Meanwhile, the four friends went to a little cafe about 35 minutes away from the campus for dinner. After ordering some drinks they struck up a conversation.

"That dress looks lovely on you Rey," Andrew complimented her. In fact, I think I could put it on a femme fatale character for a video game someday. Maybe I'll even name her after you."

Rey blushed at this statement. "That's really not necessary. And I don't think I'd feel comfortable being part of a video game anyway. It just feels weird to me."

"How's the bibliography assignment coming along?" Finn asked her.

"Slow." Rey admitted. Plus Satine has started teething and that's distracting me a bit too. I'm thinking of working on it in the library this weekend and having Kylo watch her while I'm gone."

"I'll be working in the library this weekend" Andrew told her. "Come and work on it in the afternoon on Saturday and then we can catch a movie afterwards."

"I suppose that will work. As long as I get to pick the movie. Don't worry it won't be a chick flick, I know guys hate those and I don't like them either."

"I don't know why you don't like them" Jessica said with a pout, "some of them are good."

"That's because you're a sucker for romance" Rey told her friend.

"I really am" Jessica admitted as she leaned in and kissed Finn on the cheek. "Well that and video games. Me and Finn just finished one the other day and it was so awesome! I'll have to show you and Andrew sometime."

After a delicious dinner the four friends drove back to campus so Finn and Jessica could complete some assignment they hadn't finished for their computer class. Rey was about to head to her dorm to check on Kylo and Satine when Andrew grabbed her wrist.

"It's early, why don't we take a walk around campus and enjoy the evening?" He held his arm out for her.

Smiling a small smile at him, Rey took his Armand together they strolled around outside, enjoying not only the beautiful night but each other's company. Eventually though, all good things must come to an end, and Rey called a halt to the evening.

"It's getting late now, and I'd really like to give Satine a kiss goodnight before bed. I also have a quick thing I need to finish for my biology class." She then leaned forward and gave Andrew a quick goodnight kiss on the lips. "I had a fun time tonight, I'm glad we went out."

"Me too. Maybe after the movie on Saturday you could come and hang out in my dorm for awhile. My roommate will be gone for the weekend so it'll just be the two us. What do you say?"

"I like that idea. But remember, no pressure to take things to fast okay? I like you, and I like the pace of our relationship, so let's not ruin that okay? Goodnight!"

As Andrew watched her go, he felt that while Rey was saying she liked him, he wasn't sure that it was as much as he lied her. "I guess I'll find out this weekend" he thought to himself.

Rey smiled at seeing Kylo sleeping in her computer chair with Satine on his chest. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of the adorable moment. Then she gently shook Kylo's shoulder to wake him up.

"Oh you're back. I didn't hear you come in."

Rey chuckled softly. "I noticed that. Did the two of you have a good night?"

"We did. I fed her a bottle when she got hungry, let her chew on her teething toy, and I gave her a bath. She even let me put a new pyjama set on her. It was a perfect evening, I even fixed the problem on your computer, it should work a lot faster now. How was your night?"

"We had fun, in fact that's why I'm a little late. Andrew and I walked around outside when we got back. I also have a favour to ask of you. What are you doing on Saturday?

"Me and Poe were planning on seeing the new action movie that started at the theatre, why?"

"I really need to work on my bibliography for English class and was hoping you could watch Satine Saturday afternoon so I could work on it in the library. I didn't realize you had already made plans."

"I can always see it another time. School comes first. I'll watch Satine for you no problem, I love spending the extra time with her."

Rey kissed his cheek softly in appreciation. "Thank you. I promise I'll make it up to you. And thanks for fixing my computer, that'll make working on it a lot faster."

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to make anything up to me. I better go though, if I wake up Hux again he won't be too happy with me, and I don't need him any more upset with me than he already is. See you tomorrow."

Before she settled into bed, Jessica came back to the dorm grinning.

"I have the sweetest, most amazing boyfriend ever!"

"What did Finn do that's made you so happy?"

"I lost my copy of one of my favourite video games ever, and Finn insisted I have his! What a sweet man he is! He really knows the way to my heart. And from the look on your face I think Andrew's learning the way to yours too."

Rey just smiled at her friend before quickly finishing her biology assignment and then going to sleep. Puzzled by her friend's reaction, Jessica stared at her friend wondering what was wrong, before falling asleep herself.

To Be Continued...

A/N- I hope you guys aren't minding the longer chapters, they just seem to be coming out this way. They may get shorter again in the future, we'll see.

So, Rey and Andrew's relationship is chugging along, but is it to slow for Andrew? There are hints that it might be so stay tuned to see what he does next.

I'd also like to give a shoutout to BlueButterfly96. I FINALLY used your double date idea! I hope you liked it. You're also going to be very concerned about Rey and her conflicting emotions regarding Andrew & Kylo. You'll be going into protective best friend mode which will be fun lol.

Once again thanks to ALL my readers for reading this story. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for all of you!

As always, please leave your thoughts on this chapter below. I'd love to know what you thought of it! And if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters please let me know those as well!

Take care and see you again soon with more! ❤️❤️💕💕😊😊😁😁


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Rey was quite busy the next few days. The assignments were piling up in classes and Satine's teething was just getting worse. She was glad it was finally time for her date with Andrew.

She hugged her little girl tight and rocked her in her arms as she waited for Kylo to come and babysit her.

She heard the door open and assumed Kylo had finally arrived, she looked up, only to see Jessica enter instead.

"Hey girl, you look nice, you going somewhere tonight?" Jessica asked her friend.

"I'm going to the movies with Andrew actually, I'm just waiting for Kylo to show up to look after Satine."

A look of concern flashed across Jessica's face. She bit her lip before asking Rey a question that had been on her mind for a few days now.

"Rey, do you actually like Andrew? or are you just dating him to get back at Kylo or something?"

Rey looked at her friend aghast. "How can you ask me that? Of course I like Andrew, maybe not to the point he likes me, but I still like him. I would never date someone just to get back at someone else."

Jessica nodded her head in apology. "I'm sorry I accused you of that, I'm just concerned about you, I feel like you're forcing yourself to feel something for him. If it's not working, just end it, there's no law saying you have to stay with him forever." She paused for a moment. "Besides, I think you might still have feelings for Kylo and if you do, then you need to end things with Andrew before they go to far."

Just as Rey was about to respond, there was a knock on the door, signalling Kylo's arrival.

"Come in!" Rey called out.

Kylo opened the door slowly and smiled when he saw Jessica wave enthusiastically at him. He then frowned when he saw Rey rocking a crying Satine in her arms.

"What's wrong with Satine? Is she feeling alright?"

"She's still teething so she's a little cranky. Just let her chew on this thing I bought her and she should settle after awhile." She studied him closely and noticed he had dark circles under his eyes. "Are you alright? You look exhausted."

He waved off her concern. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Go have fun on your date. I'll be here when you get back."

Rey looked at him uncertainly but after another look from him she made to leave.

"Be good for daddy Satine, mommy will be back later to kiss you goodnight." Then with a smile and wave to both Kylo and Jessica, she left.

Kylo noticed how Jessica looked at Rey a little concerned as she left.

"Jessica, is there something going on with Rey that I should know about?"

Jessica looked up at him, startled by his question. "Um no, why do you ask?"

Kylo scoffed. "You've always been a bad liar Jessica. I can tell that you're hiding something, what is it? I just want to help, if I can" he said pleadingly.

"I'm really sorry Kylo but I can't tell you. You are my friend, but Rey is to and I can't betray her confidence by telling you something that isn't your concern." She patted his shoulder in apology, then smiled. "I've got nothing planned for tonight, why don't you and I hang out and catch up while looking after Satine together?"

A genuine smile broke out on his face at this suggestion. "I think that's a fantastic idea. I'll even play one of your weird video games with you if you want."

Jessica grinned at this. "You're on!" As they were playing, the two friends started talking about various things. After some friendly chit chat Jessica decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for a long time. "I need to know why you did it, why did you sleep with Michelle?"

Kylo tensed up and was silent for a moment as he thought Jessica's question over. Finally with a sigh he answered her.

"I have no good reason or excuse for why I did what I did. The only thing I can think of is, was that I was angry by the way Rey reacted to my working with Michelle, like I was cheating on her or something. And then she kept throwing the comment that we should see other people in my face and I guess I just snapped. I knew it was wrong the second I did it but I knew I couldn't take it back, even though I deeply want to. The amount of hate she feels for me is nothing compared to the hate I feel for myself. I've loved her for as long as I can remember and now knowing that I've lost her forever, it kills me inside. Every time I see her with that guy and having a good time with him, I want to so badly punch him in the face, but I know I can't. If I do, I'll lose any of the progress I have made with Rey and I can't bare that. Plus, I don't want to lose Satine, she's also a huge reason why I force myself to behave around that guy, she's too precious to me to lose, I can't!"

Jessica turned off the video game and then gave Kylo a hug. "What you did was wrong, I won't deny it or make excuses for it. But, I can also see how much Rey truly does mean to you and I am truly impressed with how you've restrained yourself. This is the first time in a long time that I've seen a glimpse of the Ben I used to know when we were kids. I like him and I hope he plans on sticking around. I think Rey would like that too. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid to hurt Rey again. If you do, I won't back you up next time."

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt Rey ever again. I just want to earn her friendship back, and yours too."

She grinned. "I think you're on your way to earning my forgiveness right now." Satine then chose that moment to start babbling and Jessica and Kylo looked at each other and laughed.

At the movie theatre...

Rey and Andrew finally agreed on a movie to see and Andrew was at the concession stand getting them popcorn and drinks. The coming attractions had just started when he sat down beside her.

"Sorry that took so long, the lineup was really long. I got you a root beer, is that okay?"

"No problem, and root beer is fine." She grabbed a handful of popcorn and leaned back in her seat to enjoy the movie. Andrew smiled and did the same. The movie was about half way over when Andrea grabbed her hand and held onto it. Rey shot him a puzzled look but he just smiled at her and continued watching the movie. Rey didn't like holding hands in the movie theatre, she had told Kylo that as well, so she tried slipping her hand out of Andrew's. With a disappointed look on his face he reluctantly let go of her hand. Luckily the movie ended not long afterwards.

"Why did you grab my hand during the movie?" She asked as they left the theatre.

"It's a romantic thing that couples do at the movies, I thought you'd like it. I'm sorry if it offended you" he said with a frown.

"I'm not one for holding hands at the movies, I had to tell Kylo that to when we were going out. I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"No harm done. You still want to hang out in my dorm for a little while?"

"Only for a little while, I want to give Satine a good night kiss before she goes to sleep."

Andrew grit his teeth in frustration but nodded. The ride back to the college was a silent one. But when they arrived back at the campus Andrew acted like the perfect gentleman.

"I can't wait to show you what I've been working on in my animation class" he told her excitedly as he helped her from his car. Rey could tell, he practically dragged her back to his dorm. He wanted no time in turning on his laptop and showing her what he had designed.

"That's great Andrew" she told him. "I can tell you worked really hard on this. You're going to be a great animator someday." She then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Andrew turned his head at the last moment so it would be on the lips. After kissing for a bit Andrew decided to take things one step further. He slowly started rubbing and caressing Rey's breasts. Rey automatically tensed at this and pulled away.

Andrew looked frustrated at her reaction. "Why won't you let me touch you? You know I like you and won't hurt you, I just want to make you feel good."

"I know you like me and I like you too Andrew, but I'm not ready for sex yet. I just want to take things slow. Why can't you respect that? I thought you were a decent guy."

"How long do you expect me to wait Rey? We've been going out for almost 3 weeks now and you still keep pushing me away. We can't go any slower than we've been going already. And you always have some excuse like, oh I have to go kiss Satine goodnight, or I have homework, or something to that extent. I want you to be honest with me. Do you truly like me and want this to work?"

"Yes, I like you, I'm just not ready to sleep with you yet. But if that's all you want from me then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

He was silent for several moments. Then he said something that Rey wasn't expecting. "I guess Finn and Jessica were wrong about you. They told me that you were a fun and interesting person to hang out with. But to me you've been nothing but an ice queen. The only way you're going to open your legs for me is if I'm Kylo, otherwise your nothing but a frigid woman. And by the way, your poetry isn't that good, I was just telling you that to be nice."

Rey slapped him really hard across the face. "How dare you say those things to me?! You think you know me? You know nothing of the things I've been through. I was serious when I said I just wanted you to be patient, then maybe I'd sleep with you. You can forget that now! I'm done with bein constantly being hurt by men. I'm breaking up with you right now" She stood up to leave but before she left threw one last parting remark at him. "And by the way, your design wasn't that great, I was just saying that to be nice." She slammed the door shut behind her as she left.

Kylo and Jessica had just settled Satine in her crib and Kylo was humming a lullaby to her, when Rey angrily stormed in.

"Rey what's wrong?" Jessica asked her friend worriedly. Did you and Andrew have a fight?"

"Oh we had a fight alright. I broke up with him. As of this moment I'm done with men."

Kylo looked at her in alarm. "What did he do that has you so upset?" he asked her.

After taking a deep breath Rey explained things to her friends. At the end of it, Kylo and Jessica were both furious. Kylo stormed out without a word and Jessica consoled Rey as best she could.

"I'm so sorry Rey. If I had known he was like that, I never would have set you up with him. Now I know why he's never been in a long term relationship. What a jerk! I'm going to give it to him so bad when I see him in class on Monday" she told her friend angrily.

"I don't blame you for what happened Jessica. You and Finn were just trying to be good friends. Andrew seemed like a good guy, he just wanted something from me I wasn't willing to give him, and he showed his true colours. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've got great friends by my side and Satine. I don't need anything else. This has given me a great idea for a poem though. I wonder where Kylo went?"

Andrew was sitting on his bed, angrily going over what had just happened when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Rey he went to open it. Much to his annoyance it was Kylo. "You've got some nerve coming to my door. Let me guess, Rey told you what happened and now your here to lecture me? Hypocritical, considering all the shit you've done to her."

"I'm well aware of what I've done to her, I don't need you reminding me. I just came here to tell you that if you harass or go near Rey again, I won't hesitate to beat the living hell out of you. Rey's been hurt enough because of me, she doesn't need to be hurt by some guy who can't keep it in his pants." He made to walk away when he was hit from behind. He cried out in pain and then delivered a blow to Andrew's knee. Andrew growled at him and then punched him in the nose, breaking it in the process. Kylo howled in pain and then clocked Andrew one in the stomach. They kept exchanging blows until the dorm room opened and they heard Rey cry out.

"Stop it both of you! You're going to end up waking the whole campus with this ruckus." She looked closely at Kylo. "Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding really badly, and you have a bad bruise on the back of your head. Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"My nose is broken, I just need to have it reset. And I doubt they can do anything for the bruise" he groaned. "I'll put some ice on it when I return to my room."

Rey went to help him up, before she did she kicked Andrew in his already sore stomach. He moaned loudly in pain. "Don't ever come near or try to talk to me again, understand?"

He glared at her but nodded stiffly. "You won't have to worry about that. I want nothing to do with you or him. Now get out of my dorm."

"Gladly" Rey told him. She helped Kylo to his feet then left the dorm without looking back. As she walked Kylo to his dorm she quietly thanked him for defending her. "It wasn't necessary but I appreciate you wanting to defend me like that. I normally would lecture you for fighting, as you know I hate it, but I'll make an exception in this case. I'm glad your in my corner, and I think, that I'm willing to be friends again."

A smile broke out on Kylo's face at these words. "You won't regret this Rey, I promise. I'll be a great friend to you, you'll see."

"Hopefully a better friend than boyfriend. That's why I've decided to swear off dating for awhile. I need to see what I can be on my own and then maybe after awhile I'll try dating again, we'll see."

Kylo took her hands in his before she turned to leave his dorm. "Don't let Finn and Jessica set you up on anymore blind dates okay? If you are going to date someone, find a guy on your own. I can't take another beating defending you."

They both chuckled at these words and Rey gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight. "What about your nose she called back to him?"

"I've broken it before, I know how to reset it. Go to sleep now, I've got this."

As he closed his door Rey found herself confused. When had he broken his nose before? He hadn't done it in the time they were together. "It must be from the time when he left Han and Leia, I bet Phasma would know, I'll ask her when I get the chance." With that in mind she went back to her dorm for a much needed good nights rest, hoping that things would be better in the morning.

To Be Continued...

A/N- Don't hate me for this chapter, I decided that I wanted to go in this direction. I like the Andrew character but decided Rey needs to be without a man for awhile.

Andrew will still be around but he won't be a huge presence, he's done with Rey and could care less what she does now.

I want to thank all of my readers for following me and this story and would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, please comment below with your thoughts and suggestions!

Updates could become slow now, I started school in September and that keeps me busy and SUPER STRESSED OUT! My anxiety is really bad right now because of it, my depression is kind of bad too. I'm also struggling with writers block so I ask you all to be patient while I sort things out.

Thanks for reading and I'll try to update again soon. Take care!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Rey felt like she was finally in a good place after her breakup with Andrew. She was better able to concentrate on her school work and focus on Satine a lot better. That's not to say that things had been easy after the breakup, on the contrary, there had been a few complications. The first one being that Kylo had to visit the hospital the next morning to have his nose reset properly, he has done it wrong after she left apparently. Then later that same day Andrew had come to Rey begging for her forgiveness and to take him back. Rey of course had said no and then blatantly ignored his texts after that. Today was a good day though, it was Halloween and Rey was busy preparing her costume for the campus Halloween party later that night.

"Nice Costume" Phasma said as she looked over Rey's costume approvingly. "You're going to make a wonderful Cat Woman."

Rey blushed at her praise. "Thank you, I put a lot of thought into this costume so I hope I look okay." She was silent for a moment then said "I love the costume you picked too. You make a wonderful knight."

Phasma looked self conscious at Rey's praise. "You think so? I'm worried that I made the wrong choice. I've always been a bit of a tomboy though so that's why I picked this."

Jessica spoke up hearing Phasma's words. "Who cares what anyone else thinks? You're going to rock that costume tonight and that's all there is to it. I applaud you for being different and staying true to yourself at the same time." She then turned to her two friends. "Now be honest, what do you think of my costume?"

Phasma and Rey studied Jessica's costume appraisingly before answering they're friends question.

"Only you could pull off a video game character" Rey answered her friend honestly.

"I agree with Rey" Phasma replied. "What video game character are you again?"

Jessica sighed. Her friends were definitely not gamers, this would be the third time she had told them who she was today. "I'm 2B from the NieR Automata series. She's the kickass female android from the game. I love her!"

"You truly do look great, Finn will love you in that costume. Now help me finish getting Satine ready, we have to be there soon."

Satine was going to be a little mouse for her first Halloween. It was so she could be the mouse to Rey's cat woman costume. Rey thought she looked adorable, she hoped Kylo would too. She had forgotten to ask his input on a costume after the chaos of the past few days. After putting the finishing touches on their costumes the girls left Rey and Jessica's dorm and headed for the party. It was already in full swing when they arrived. Music was blaring from the speakers, there was spooky decorations and haunted sounds outside, and when they stepped inside there was an area set up for bobbing for apples.

"Here comes Hux" Jessica said elbowing Phasma.

"I hope he likes my costume" Phasma said worryingly.

Hux walked over to them and smiled when he saw Phasma. "You look wonderful in that costume Gwen. Being a knight suits you. I hope you like my werewolf costume, I actually spent a lot of time on this to make sure I look spooky. I want to win the costume contest after all." It was obvious he had spent a lot of time on his costume, he stood a very good chance of winning the contest. "Shall we go test the punch? I brought a bit of alcohol to make it taste better."

Phasma waved goodbye to her friends as she walked off with Hux to get some punch. The two friends were left alone for a bit but made polite conversation with some of the other people at the party.

"Ooh look!" Jessica exclaimed. "Here comes Finn, doesn't he look awesome in his costume?!"

Rey turned around and saw Finn heading towards them with a huge grin on his face. Rey had to admit he looked great in his costume, too bad she didn't know who he was dressed as.

"You ladies look awesome" he told them as he kissed Jessica on the cheek in greeting. He then leaned down to kiss Satine as well. "And how is my little niece enjoying her first Halloween? You are the cutest mouse ever! And Rey you are the prettiest cat woman I have ever seen. They should cast you in a cat woman movie someday."

Rey blushed red at Finn's words. "Thanks Finn, but it's really not necessary to say that, you're embarrassing me" Rey told him still red in the face. "Satine is having fun I think, she hasn't cried yet so I take that as a good sign. I hope you don't mind me asking but who are you?"

Jessica groaned while Finn just shook his head with a grin. "I forget that your not into video games like me and Jessica are. I'm Commander Adam from NieR Automata."

"Oh right, of course. Sorry about that. "Are Poe and Jyn here? I haven't seen them yet."

Finn shook his head. "I haven't seen Jyn around, but I did see Poe awhile ago. He's dressed as a vampire, looks pretty cool actually." Finn bit his lip for a moment before broaching a potentially touchy subject with Rey. "Rey, about Andrew, if I had known what a creep he was going to be, I never would have set you up with him. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

Rey hugged Finn tight in response. "We've been best friends for too long to let something like this come between us. It wasn't your fault so of course I forgive you. But let's not talk or think about that tonight. I came here to have fun and then have more fun with my daughter so let's do that okay?"

The friends then got involved in the various games and other spooky things at the party. Rey was enjoying some time with Satine by snapping some selfies of them when Kylo came over to her.

"Sorry I'm so late, I was on the phone with my mother and almost forgot about the party." He looked her up and down and smiled, though Rey noticed a bit of lust in his eyes as well. "You look spectacular in that costume Rey. I don't think I've ever seen a more prettier cat woman." He smirked at her then took Satine in his arms and twirled her around. "And you are the most adorable little mouse I've ever seen. I'll have to take lots of pictures of you to send to your grandma, she'll love you in this. What do you think of my costume?" He asked Rey.

"You are the most dashing pirate I have ever seen. You might be cast in a pirate's movie someday, you look real convincing as one."

"Aye, and you'll be the treasure in after" he told her with a grin. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Andrew walk in a few minutes later. Rey saw where he was looking and grabbed his wrist to stop him from going to confront him.

"Don't, this is Satine's first Halloween, I don't want her memory of it to be her father punching the living daylights out of her ex boyfriend. He and I are through and he knows it. Let's just enjoy the party for a little while then we can go do our own thing with Satine afterwards okay?"

Kylo gritted his teeth in anger but nodded in agreement at Rey's words. She was right after all. Why cause a scene when things were already over between her and Andrew, it would just make him look like the bad guy and Kylo was trying to avoid that at all costs. "You're right, I'll behave myself, as long as he does."

"Good" she told him. "I see our friends over there, let's go join them." They then joined up with Finn and Jessica, and Poe and Jyn. "I love your costume Jyn" Rey told her friend. "Thanks, I love yours too Rey. Jyn was dressed as Rizzo from Grease the musical. Poe wrapped his arms around her and pretended to bite her neck.

"She's going to be my victim tonight" Poe told them in a Transylvanian accent. He then frowned at something behind them. "What do you want Andrew?" He asked with a warning note in his voice.

Kylo clenched his fists in anger, as did Finn. Rey held out both her arms to stop them from doing something foolish. "Yes Andrew, what do you want? I believe we've said everything we've needed to each other already. I just want to have fun with my friends tonight, so if you'd kindly leave..."

"Rey, I'm truly sorry for what I did, you don't know how much I regret it. It would mean a lot to me if you could find it in your heart to give me another chance. We were good together and you know it." Kylo growled in anger at those words and Rey had to hold him back physically. Andrew shot a look of pure hatred at Kylo. "You ruined everything, of it wasn't for you I'd still be with her right now."

"That's enough!" Rey snapped at him. "You ruined things yourself, don't go blaming him for your inability to keep it in your pants."

Andrew flushed crimson at Rey's words and opened his mouth to say something when Kylo stopped him.

"I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, before you say something you'll regret. I won't be responsible for my actions if you speak another word to her."

"Yeah" Finn agreed. "Run along and have a nice Halloween now."

"Have a nice Halloween" Andrew told them through gritted teeth. As a parting shot he said "and I hope your concussion clears up soon Kylo, wouldn't want your studies to be affected by it." Whistling to himself, he walked away with a smirk on his face.

Rey turned to Kylo in surprise. "A concussion? Why didn't you tell me you had a concussion? You told me that they just had to reset your nose at the hospital. "How bad is it?" While Rey was asking a million questions Poe and Finn kissed their dates and took off. Jessica went bobbing for apples and Jyn went to play a Halloween drinking game.

Kylo shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "It's not that bad. I've had a few minor symptoms that have caused me to miss a couple of classes but I should be fully recovered soon. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, you have enough going on without having to deal with my problems too. Now can we enjoy the rest of the party? They are going to announce the winners of the costume contest soon." He then kissed her forehead in the hopes of calming her down. "You can play nurse this weekend if it makes you feel better."

She was frowning at first but his last words made her blush a little bit. "Fine, but don't keep a secret like that from me again. You don't know how worried I am about you, and how badly I want to hurt Andrew." Anything else she had wanted to say was halted by the announcement of the female winner of the costume contest.

"It was a close vote, but by a hair our winner of best female for the costume contest is... Rey Kenobi!" Rey looked astonished and didn't move until Kylo gently nudged her arm.

"Go collect your prize" he urged her. "I'll get a picture of you so Satine can see it later." The little girl was starting to get cranky as it was well past her bedtime. Rey went to collect her prize and have her photo taken for the college newspaper then quickly walked back to Kylo.

"Let's go" she told him as she started pushing Satine's stroller out of there.

Kylo had to jog a bit to keep up with her, when he did, he noticed she was frowning about something. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be in a better mood since you won the costume contest."

"Oh I'm happy about that, and I'm glad Satine got to experience her first little bit of Halloween, I'm just angry about what happened to you."

He rubbed her arms soothingly. "I'm truly fine, I promise you. It'll take more than a concussion to keep me down" he told her with a cocky grin.

"What are you doing now?" She asked him.

"I was gonna go back to my dorm and watch some lame Halloween movie on tv. Why?"

"Come back to my room and we can watch it together. You can also help me out of this costume." She sighed when she saw the way his eyes darkened at her words. "Not in that way" she admonished him.

"If I do, will you play nurse for me like you promised?" He was grinning a full out grin now. They had arrived back at her dorm now. "Yes, I'll play nurse, but I'm going to be quite serious about it. Luckily my friends all had other plans tonight and aren't around. Jessica and Finn are going to hang out in his dorm playing some games and attacking their candy stash, Poe and Jyn are going to some horror fest at the theatre, and I'm sure Phasma and Hux are together in your guys's dorm."

"Trust me" Kylo told her. "You don't want to know what those two are probably up to. It's rated R for sure." There was a long stretch of silence after Kylo's words. He broke the tension in true Kylo form. "You want me to help you out of that costume?" He paused. "Do you still have that nurses costume from back in high school? You can really be my nurse then. I actually do have a slight headache."

Rey looked alarmed at his words. "I have Tylenol if you need one. I unfortunately for you do not have that costume anymore, you tore it off me that Halloween I wore it remember? Which is why I'll take this costume off myself, I like this one and want to keep it." She stepped into the bathroom. "Lay down and make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

Kylo did as she said and laid down on the bed with Satine on his chest. The door to the bathroom opened a few minutes later and an embarrassed looking Rey stepped out.

She stopped in front of the bed and held her hair up as she turned around so her back was to him. "I can't get the zipper down. Do you mind helping me?"

"No problem" Kylo answered her smoothly." He then slowly pulled the zipper down, hands lingering a little longer than necessary on her back. He then gently rubbed his hands up and down her back to calm her down from the evening's events. Rey unintentionally moaned when he rubbed a particularly tense spot on her shoulders. Encouraged, Kylo pressed a kiss to the spot and then left lingering kisses on her neck. Eventually Rey pulled away, slightly breathless.

"Um thanks, I'll be right back with the Tylenol."

Kylo leaned back and repositioned Satine on his chest with a smile on his face. He was very encouraged by Rey's reactions just now, he hoped that it would be a good sign for the future. His musings were interrupted by Rey coming back into the room. Satine stirred as well and smiled a gummy smile seeing her mama. Rey handed Kylo the Tylenol and picked Satine up and peppered her with kisses.

"What are you still doing up? It's time for bedtime you silly girl. Mommy just has to take off your costume and change you, then it's off to sleep." Kylo took one last picture of her in her costume before Rey removed it. Once Satine was laid down to sleep Rey sat down beside Kylo and turned on the tv. They found a movie to watch then settled in to relax.

"I had fun tonight" Kylo told her. "The most fun I've had in awhile. I was glad I got to celebrate Halloween with you, our daughter, and our friends. I'm also looking forward to eating our daughters candy stash tomorrow. Remember how much we pigged out when we were kids?"

Rey laughed. "I do, I always got the worst stomachache's the next day, and you ended up with more cavities then I could count."

"I also seem to remember you on many sugar highs, it was hilarious when you came down from them." He turned serious for a moment. "I believe Halloween in our last year of junior high was when we shared our first kiss." He stared at her lips longingly.

Rey nodded yes to his unspoken question and Kylo leaned in and ever so softly kissed her on the lips. Not wanting to press his luck he pulled away just as quickly as he kissed her and leaned back into her pillows. Rey leaned back as well and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Halloween Rey" he told her softly.

"Happy Halloween Kylo" she whispered back. They then watched the movie in a companionable silence, for the first time in a long time in a good place.

To Be Continued...

A/N- Happy Halloween lol. It just felt like it was time to have a fun chapter so I thought why not put Halloween in? I hope everyone liked the direction I went with it.

I know it seems like Kylo & Rey are on the path to a relationship, but they aren't there yet. They are back on the path to friendship however. Rey still wants to be alone for awhile and Kylo will respect her wishes... for now.

And isn't Andrew horrible? I didn't say it outright, but Poe and Finn delivered a powerful message for him to stay away from Rey. He'll be bugging her less in the future, though he would like to maybe be friends at some point.

Once again, thanks to all my readers for reading this and leaving your encouraging thoughts on this story. I'd love to hear what you thought of this one so please leave comments or suggestions below! What do you want to see happen next? It won't be Christmas, though I have TONS of good ideas for that time!

Take care and see you next time!


End file.
